


Seasons Of Change

by Yxtchel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxtchel/pseuds/Yxtchel
Summary: The young wolves from La Push always imagined their most difficult task would be serving as protectors of their land but sometimes in the seasons of change one finds their direction and purpose. For Jacob, Leah and Paul, change comes with a heavy price and burden of sacrifice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story takes place about 8 years post Breaking Dawn and centers on the pack during Jacob's tenure as Alpha. Paul, Seth, and Leah are prominent characters in this story, spanning to introduce several other characters and wolves.
> 
> M rating for adult language and themes

 

**Prologue**

Paul watched the she-wolf emerge from the woods with hungry eyes. She'd been avoiding him for weeks now and the dominant wolf was determined to end the cat and mouse game. Charlie, her mother and brother had traveled to the Makah reservation to visit their distant relatives and a more convenient opportunity he'd never have. He followed her steady pace at a distance and the stiffness in her bearing clued him in of her awareness. Leah stopped at the bottom step of her front porch before releasing a loud sigh and turning abruptly to face her stalker.

"What the hell do you want Paul?"

"I want you to stop avoiding me. So we got a little biblical…what's the big deal? We've been dancing around each other for months now Leah; it was only a matter of time"

The she-wolf snorted in response, a wry smirk in place. "I see my brother's ass kicking didn't bruise that ego of yours"

Paul narrowed his eyes in response. The opportunity to repay her brother's kindness had eluded him but knew it would only be a matter of time. The moody wolf could admit that given her history it had been a dick move on his part, but could have never anticipated the wrath in which little goodie two shoes Seth Clearwater had attacked him after learning of their romp. The baby Alpha had also been none too pleased and had threatened Paul with marathon patrols if he retaliated. They could all go fuck themselves for all he cared. Leah was a grown woman for crying out loud and she gave as much as she took; she was no victim.

Paul moved in closer, crowding her and challenging her to fall back. The she-wolf stood her ground, meeting his fierce gaze with her own. They stood toe to toe for several minutes and Paul laughed cheekily at her stubbornness.

"You enjoyed it…admit it Leah. Who gives a fuck what the pack has to say? We both know what this is…I'm down if you are".

"Gee….when you put it like that Paul…."

The young wolf rolled his eyes and grabbed her possessively by the hips, jerking her body towards his. He ran the tip of his nose down the side of her neck and Leah stifled the moan that was threatening to escape. She pushed him off and placed much needed distance between them. Paul raised his brow in response, emphatically proving his point. He held her gaze and his eyes hooded in desire.

"I'm not going to beg Leah but I won't turn you away if you change your mind. You know where to find me," he whispered before turning to enter the foliage of the woods. The she-wolf stood unnerved, hating the arousal her pack mate evoked. Leah couldn't deny his words; they _had_ been tip toing around each other and had provoked one another into physical altercations more than once. It had clearly been pent up sexual tension and Paul was offering her a much needed reprieve. The young wolf had surprised her; Leah had been shocked at his encouragement of her dominance during their sexual encounter and couldn't deny that she'd been thoroughly sated.

The she-wolf released a frustrated huff and climbed up the steps into her family's home. They wouldn't be returning until the morning and she was free from patrols for the rest of the night. Leah thought about her brother's words and Jacob's incessant warnings but she couldn't deny that her time with the moody wolf had given her a respite from the cloud of bitterness that followed. Leah stepped into the cool flow of her shower's stream and tried to push her traitorous thoughts out of her head. This would not end well she thought but then again when was the last time that anything had? She threw on a pair of cut offs and tank top, drifting towards the remote little cabin hidden in the woods.

He scented her approach and leaned on the side of his door patiently, giving her a genuine smile when she entered his home. He needed no further encouragement and swiftly followed her inside. Paul had been very docile on their first go but it would be a different kind of encounter tonight. He'd been longing for the beautiful she wolf since their one night together and smiled wickedly at his thought; they had _all_ night and Paul was determined to keep her up as long as possible.

* * *

Renesmee recognized the mopey look on her husband's face and watched him sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. If she wasn't so secure in their bond, she might have been inclined towards a little jealousy.

"You guys are worse than a bunch of pre-teen girls. Who Leah decides to spend her time with is no one's business but her own Jacob"

"Paul? Paul, Nessie? Even you can understand why I'm so concerned… and I'm her damn Alpha. She didn't need to throw that handful of mud in my face".

"Well did you really think she would react well when you threatened to order her not to see him? I know you care for her Jacob but she's a big girl and I for one am happy for the them both"

The Alpha rolled his eyes at hearing his wife's words. Nessie was an incurable romantic and had been trying to get Leah to move on for years. Jacob had been increasingly worried over his she-wolf's growing despondency and had to concede that Ness might have a point; maybe this was for the best. Sam and Emily were contemplating starting a family and the Alpha knew that it would only further upset her when it came to pass. Several frantic howls rung out in the woods and the Alpha jumped out of his seat to heed their call.

Even after all these years around the pack, Nessie had yet to learn how to mask her fear over their safety. She knew the drill and made her way to the phone to begin dialing the many members of her ever growing family. Billy knew she hated to wait alone and rolled out his wheelchair into their living room to keep his loving daughter- in- law company. Jacob became instantly aware of what had occurred and if the images filtering in hadn't been so disturbing, would have chuckled in amusement at the sight before him. There were two of them and in between trying to rip each other's throats out were alternating in questioning their own sanity.

_ENOUGH…_

Both pups cowered under the order and immediately dropped down onto their bellies. Fear, shame and resentment were the dominant emotions present and Jacob ordered Collin and Embry out of the mind link, hoping to pacify the two pups into a calmer state.

_No, you're not crazy. No, it wasn't the weed. Yes, I am a wolf and so are you. I promise you, you're not hallucinating. Yes, I'm in your head. Well if you both shut the fuck up I might be able to get to that_ …. _My name is Jacob Black and I'm going to tell you a story you probably already heard…._

**Playlist**

Crystalfilm- Little Dragon

Holding On To You- Twenty one Pilots


	2. Shake Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After much thought, I've decided to change the structure of this story. I need to give credit where credit is due; I've taken inspiration from the extremely talented Mrs. Amy Sherman-Palladino, creator of the wonderful Gilmore Girls and will divide this story into four parts. There is just so much material to cover and it also fell in line with the story's title. This chapter has an M rating for adult language and content.

 

**_Now autumn's fire burns slowly along the woods and day by day the dead leaves fall and melt_ \- William Allingham**

**Autumn**

**Chapter 1**

"Can I have more of that lasagna please?"

Jacob watched on as his wife happily catered to their two new pups. Nessie had been dropping some not so subtle hints regarding her desire to earn her stripes as a momma wolf and was reveling in the opportunity. They were an emotional mess but it was clear from their demeanor that each teen's method of coping was drastically different. They were wards of the state; both orphans to some degree and in the short amount of time Jacob held access to their thoughts had used all of his control to rein in his horrified reaction. The phasing of these two new wolves brought out a shit load of questions regarding parentage and the theory that only descendants from the original pack carried the gene and the Alpha had called a pack meeting in his home for the early introductions.

Coaxing them into phasing back human hadn't taken as long as the Alpha anticipated and they had taken the news surprisingly well. Oliver had been abandoned in front of a church in Forks as an infant and had been immediately turned over to the Quileute child welfare services. From the little Jacob had gathered there was no record of his parentage and yet the kid was surprisingly chipper; self-medicating stoner but chipper none the less. Solace on the other hand was a different story entirely and it was that stoic expression on his face as he pretended not to notice anyone around him that unnerved the Alpha the most. His mind had felt like stumbling through a haunted house, filled with locked gloomy rooms and the Alpha had to admit he'd been apprehensive about exploring his mind further.

Billy had reached out to the boys' group home and had squared away their disappearance with the residential director. Jacob had no clue what he was going to do with these two but from the way his wife kept gushing over them, he suspected that he'd just inherited two grown kids. Quil was eagerly taking advantage of the situation as he sat on one of their kitchen stools while stuffing his face with a large piece of lasagna. Claire had accompanied Emily and the Clearwaters to the Makah reservation and the lonely wolf was seeking comfort in the Black's home as they waited for the arrival of the pack.

"Why were you two fighting anyways?" he choked out in between mouthfuls of food.

Solace sighed heavily, directing the attention his way while preparing to speak for the first time since entering the Alpha's home.

"Because Oliver doesn't seem to get that a girl who lets you feel up her shirt after fifteen minutes is probably not the one".

"Bros before hoes asshole; you knew I liked her" yelled the young pup angrily and Nessie looked towards her husband in alarm.

"Watch your fucking mouth Oliver"

The Alpha was not amused and turned narrowed eyes towards his friend, who cackled in amusement. Everyone in the room stilled as Paul entered the Black's kitchen with an anxious Leah following closely behind. They reeked of sex and Jacob closed his eyes as he took a steadying breath before addressing them. Paul walked without a care in the world towards the Alpha's mate and planted a soft kiss in her cheek. Nessie gave him a knowing and admonishing look but still handed him a large plate of food. The pups barely took notice as they tracked the she-wolf across the room and Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So glad you two could tear yourselves away to join us. I mean Collin and Embry only howled about ten hours ago but who's counting?"

Leah looked uncomfortable but Paul met the Alpha's gaze with a lazy grin.

"We made sure we weren't needed; besides one person in your head is bad enough. So…..Aren't you going to introduce us Baby Alpha? Or should I just address them as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum?"

"Manners Paul…."

Renesmee and Emily were the only ones that got away with talking to the temperamental wolf in that manner and Leah mimicked her words as she took a seat next to Quill, grabbing a plate of food of her own.

"Yeah Paul…manners"

Jacob recognized the evil glint in the dominant wolf's eyes and decided to intervene before he shared a more inappropriate response.

"Paul, Leah, this is Oliver Ojibe and Solace Tso, our two newest pack members"

Oliver didn't appear offended in the least by the older wolf's words and focused his attention on the beautiful Quileute woman sitting in front of him.

"Do all the she-wolves look like you?"

Leah snorted in response but seemed flattered by the young wolf's question.

"Yeah kid, all she-wolves look like me. She smiled genuinely and Quill laughed at her words.

"She's the _only_ she-wolf in the pack"

Oliver nodded in understanding and Jacob glanced at their other pup. Paul was one of the most dominant wolves in the pack and there were few humans that could meet his gaze, let alone hold it but Solace was staring at him coldly and the older wolf stared back in challenge. Paul walked towards the younger wolf; Solace never once looking away but instinctively flinched when the older wolf ruffled his hair. He chanced a glance at the Alpha; concern marring his features and knew he hadn't missed the reaction. Paul sensed the pup's discomfort at his proximity and chose to lean against the opposite wall purposely.

The rest of the pack started trickling in. A moping Collin was still nursing a bruised ego from the crushing realization that Leah had given in to Paul's advances and a loyal Brady stood by his side. Embry made a beeline for the food, while an amused Jared trailed last with an uncomfortable Kim in tow. Emily and Kim had never slighted Renesmee in the least but the dynamics of the pack had changed drastically upon Jacob stepping up as the rightful Alpha, unifying the fractured packs. Meetings and gatherings were now held in the Black's home and Jared still struggled with Sam's decision to step down as Alpha.

Seth would not be making it in time for the meeting, leaving only one pack member remaining. Samuel Uley entered the Alpha's home, his posture stiffening as he walked past his once third in command. The look of disgust in his features was evident but abstained from commenting as he made his way to stand against the opposing wall. The tension in the room was palpable and the she-wolf met Sam's gaze boldly. His eyes betrayed his hurt and Leah shifted her gaze towards the Alpha expectantly. Jacob cleared his throat and focused on the agenda for the impromptu meeting.

"I called today's meeting for two reasons; to introduce our newest wolves and to discuss the new patrol schedule. We're still going to hold the customary bonfire but we haven't had anyone phase in close to ten years and I think it merits concern. When Seth returns, we'll meet with the Cullens but I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter first"

Jared snorted in response and Jacob sat a bit taller.

"Something on your mind Jared?"

"This is pack business. I don't see why we need to discuss anything with the lee…cold ones. For all we know, it was their presence here that caused them to phase"

Paul released a deep sigh and turned to address his pack brother and friend.

"The Cullens have been in the area for a long time now. I don't think that's what triggered the phase. Jacob is right, we need to explore all options and become more vigilant until we can pinpoint the cause".

"You're right Paul. We should all be a little more focused and not allow our extracurricular activities to get in the way of doing our job. Wouldn't you agree?"

Paul narrowed his eyes in response and Brady chose to intervene; trying to diffuse the tension between them and turned towards the new pups.

"Most of us felt sick before we phased, like the flu. Did you guys feel like that? Maybe it can give us an idea of when you came across the scent"

Oliver cocked his head in thought and smiled cheekily at the memory.

"Three weeks ago, we ditched and headed to a party in Hoaquim. Lost weekend privileges for a month but it was totally worth it. Sol hooked up with this pretty blonde and man, you should've seen her friend; she had the most amazing …."

"OK…we get the picture. Three weeks ago….Hoaquim. And then what?"

Jacob met Sam's gaze wondering how he'd managed to put up with them for as long as he had and the older wolf smiled slightly.

"Then nothing…we hitched a ride a home and started feeling sick right after that. People thought we were on steroids or something. I must've grown like four inches in a week"

Solace shifted in his seat and after a moment of hesitancy, decided to speak up.

"Actually that's not really true O. Don't you remember that guy by the gas station? We hitched a ride from this older couple and they stopped for gas. There was this creepy looking guy just standing on the other side of the road looking at us. I remember because of how awful he smelled and Oliver and I seemed to be the only ones that noticed"

"Oh yeah…..I forgot about that"

The wolves exchanged meaningful looks and Jacob knew they would have to make a sweep past their borders to confirm and assure the safety of their surroundings.

"Sounds like a bloodsucker. Their sweet, sickly stench is hard to miss; as wolves, we're more sensitive to their scent"

"Dude, I can't believe this is all real. I feel like I stepped into the Twilight Zone"

"Tell me about it," grumbled the Alpha under his breath, ushering his wolves towards an awaiting Embry for their new patrol schedules.

"Paul…Sam and I would like a word with you. The rest of you can go"

Leah hesitated by the door but a wink from the over confident wolf eased some of her suspicion and the she-wolf turned to leave but not before leveling the Alpha with a warning glare.

Nessie chirped happily and made a grab for her purse.

"Come on you two; we're going clothes shopping"

Solace looked embarrassed and quietly made his way towards the exuberant beauty.

"We don't have any money,"

"Don't worry about that; you're pack now and we take care of each other OK. Besides my aunts are loaded and they love any excuse to splurge on clothes"

Jacob's head whipped back in response, apprehension clear on his face.

"Ahhh…Nessie, I don't think that's such a good idea baby. Blondie and Alice's scent might be too much for them and they don't have enough control yet".

"Nonsense Jacob; I already called Alice and she's having clothes brought over to the house for them to try on. Besides, Quil can tag along for back up".

Renesmee dragged Quil from his seat and the brawny wolf knew he had no choice in the matter. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon then cleaning out the Cullen's fridge after all. Nessie gifted all three wolves with a kiss on the cheek, asking them to play nice. The last time Jacob and Paul had gotten into one of their arguments, they'd had to replace two broken chairs.

Paul kept his place against the wall and eyed both men curiously; the Alpha was the first to speak.

"Look, I know I've made my opinion clear on the matter but I recognize that your personal life is your own. Having said that, I don't care where you are, or what you're doing; when a brother howls, you always heed their call"

"I told you, we made sure we weren't needed. I phased in, saw the pups and phased out. We weren't exactly fit for reporting to duty"

Sam's temple began to twitch but the Beta knew he couldn't allow his anger to interfere with pack dynamics. It still didn't excuse Paul's actions and they were in their right to call him on it.

"You don't get to make that fucking decision Paul. We have these rules in place for a reason and we can't have wolves deciding to just break the rules for their personal convenience"

"Why am I the only one getting this lecture?"

"Oh don't you fucking worry; Leah's next"

The dominant wolf snorted in derision.

"What are you going to do Baby Alpha, put us in time out? Can we be in time out- together? Or are you going to brand us with badges of shame for all the pack to see?"

Jacob released a savage growl, his nostrils flaring in anger as he battled with his control. Sam placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and the Alpha took steadying breaths in response, his voice dropping to an eerily low and steady tone.

"No Paul…Since it's pretty clear you think our rules are of little importance; Sam and I found a better use of your time. We're charging you with integrating our two newest pups into the pack. Where ever you go, they go. You'll be in charge of their training and of teaching them the ropes. Your weekends are your own but Monday through Friday they will be staying with you, so I suggest you shuffle some things around in your humble abode to accommodate them. Nessie and I will be providing their living expenses and you're all welcomed to have dinner at our home daily if you wish"

Paul had to concede respect for their evil and brilliant little plan but there was only so much growth and restraint a person could acquire in a lifetime and well… he was Paul Lahote dammit and directed his gaze towards the Beta.

"Thank you….this might actually work to my advantage. Chicks love this kind of shit. I bet Leah will get off on it…" And that was all Samuel Uley allowed him to say, knocking him back with a brutal punch to his jaw and it was the Alpha who now fought to restrain him. The Beta shook his head in frustration and turned towards his home in silence. Jacob faced the smiling wolf and released a long sigh.

"You know not everything is about you asshole. Did it ever occur to you that we picked you because you're probably the best equipped to understand them? They're orphans Paul….Oliver has no clue where he came from and has never known a real home. And Solace….who knows what kind of abuse that kid's endured. His mind is a fucking scary place man. Look, I know you don't care for me much…but this isn't about punishing you or keeping you away from Leah. This is about helping those two kids. They're pack man and we're all they've got. I'm asking for your help. Can I count on you?"

The Alpha's words left him feeling shamed and the moody wolf nodded silently. Jacob sighed in relief, sweeping his hand towards the door, letting the dominant wolf know he was free to go at his choosing. Paul took the long way back to his cabin, wondering if this thing with Leah was more trouble than it was worth. Vivid images of their couplings traitorously came to the forefront of his mind, filling him with renewed desire. It wasn't just her physical beauty that called to him; her tenacity matched his own and their physical strength only fueled the intensity of their encounters. His restlessness grew, increasing his need for physical relief. The argument with Sam had left him feeling all kinds of amped and the volatile wolf skewed off course, going in search of the other wolf that had irritated him at the pack meeting.

* * *

The smell of fry bread was hard to miss and Leah knew her family had returned. Seth would not be pleased and the she-wolf steadied her resolve before entering her home. The sports commentator's voice apprised her that Billy was or soon would be found in their living room for a rowdy evening of NFL action along with Charlie. She walked straight towards their kitchen, greeting her mother with a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Ma, how's Aunt Teresa doing?"

"She's doing much better dear, asked about you constantly. You should give her a call Leah"

"I will…Maybe I'll drive over there in a couple of weeks and surprise her"

"She'd like that. How about you honey? Seth says tells me we have two new wolves" Her look of concern was hard to miss and Leah nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, we're all pretty surprised. We thought Brady and Collin would be the last. Jacob's going to expand the patrol routes until we can figure out what happened"

Her brother descended down the stairs, a cold look in his eyes and Leah knew he'd been informed of the night's events. Jacob was grooming him to become the next Beta; Sam's desire to begin a family with her cousin had led to his decision of stepping down and the thought left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yeah but Lee almost missed the whole thing….being so busy and all"

Leah's eyes narrowed in warning and Seth glared back, each sibling trying to exert their dominance over the other.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ma. Seth's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong"

"Leah was with Paul last night and apparently they were too busy engrossed in one another to respond to the pack's call"

Sue's cheeks flushed in surprise and the she-wolf's face reddened in anger.

"Oh…I didn't know you two were seeing each other. Maybe we should have him over for dinner sometime?"

"We aren't seeing each other Ma. Seth's just being an asshole…."

"Leah…"

Charlie had wisely abstained from commenting but as he recognized the strain in his wife's voice decided to intervene.

"Hey now….come on we just got back. Let's all take a breather here. Leah said there's nothing serious going on honey. I think Seth's just being a little over protective of his big sister, right?" Charlie leveled his step son with a warning glare of his own and then turned to face the fuming she-wolf. "Now if things do change between them, I'm sure Leah will let us know; we can have a nice talk with the young man"

Leah rolled her eyes in response and grabbed a piece of fry bread before turning towards her escape.

"I'm going for a walk"

"But you just got here" Sue followed her daughter out towards their front porch.

"Yeah well, I just lost my appetite. I need a little air Ma; I'll be back in an hour or two" she threw over her shoulder as she sought refuge in the greenery of the forest.

* * *

He found him tinkering with his old truck behind his home and Paul didn't miss the look of concern on Kim's face as she watched him approach from her kitchen window.

"It took you long enough…I wondered when you would bother showing up?"

"If you've got something to say to me, now is the perfect time Jared"

"Yeah man…I actually do. Where's your fucking loyalty huh? You start topping Leah and all of a sudden Jacob can do no wrong? Are you forgetting about who got us through those first awful years?"

"Fuck you Jared….You want to talk about loyalty? Here's the ugly truth…Sam chose Emily over all of us. Jacob wouldn't have been my first choice but at least he isn't ducking his responsibilities. And you know what? I ain't mad at Sam because he did the right thing. As much respect as I have for him, we both know Jacob would've destroyed him in a fight. And just so that we're clear….what goes on between Leah and I is our fucking business and no one else gets a say; not you, not Sam, not Seth…not even Baby Alpha. So this is me giving you a warning for all the years that we've been friends; don't _ever_ speak about her like that to my face again or Kim is going to have her hands full trying to piece your ass back together".

"Touchy, touchy…but now that we're been honest, maybe you should ask yourself why you chose Leah in the first place. You're just as pissed at Sam for stepping down and you're only using Leah to get to him"

Paul narrowed his eyes in disbelief; his pack brother's words cutting him more than he expected.

"I can't believe you of all people would say that to me. I'm an asshole…I won't deny it but I would never use my pack sister that way and I didn't come here to talk about her. This is about us and you being man enough to say shit to my face instead of acting like a little bitch with your backhanded comments. If you want a go at me then let's go brother, cuz I'm ready…."

Paul phased and Kim hurried out of her home, stepping in between both wolves. Their argument had carried into the woods and Leah had immediately phased in, rushing out and ushering the dark silvered wolf back into the forest. The replay of his conversation with Jacob and then Jared streamed into her mind and the she-wolf shared the memory of her confrontation with Seth. They phased back human, not wanting to further share with the rest of the pack and took adjacent seats on the ground floor.

"This was a mistake Paul. I think we should just cut our losses and forget this whole thing happened"

"Why, because it makes them uncomfortable? Fuck them…Aren't you tired of having to explain yourself? Every non-imprinted wolf in this pack fucks around…why should it be any different for you? If you want them to stop looking at you like the bitter ex-girlfriend than you should stop acting like one"

The she-wolf knew he was right. It was bad enough being the jilted one; she shouldn't allow them to create double standards for her in a male dominant pack. Leah bumped his shoulder playfully, an evil glint visible in her eyes.

"Who knew you were so chivalrous Paul? Defending my honor like that… I always knew you had a thing for me"

"Please…don't flatter yourself. You've got a great set of legs and ass, I'll give you that"

The she-wolf chuckled irreverently, a genuine smile gracing her lips and the sight sparked the dominant wolf's desire. He grabbed at her roughly and brought her limber body to the ground, his body hovering over hers. Leah felt her arousal spike and wrapped her legs around his back as she received him into her warmth. They moaned in unison, and as his thrusts picked up speed, the she-wolf used her strength to turn their bodies over, taking the position on top. Leah was a dominant creature and Paul enjoyed this side of her. She rocked her body slow as he fought with his need to fasten her pace; his fingers digging into her copper skin as he tried to encourage her movements. Leah bit his lip in admonishment but rewarded him with the quickening of her hips, riding out her climax until his need became too great.

Paul rose to his feet, with the she-wolf still wrapped around his waist and slammed her against the nearest tree as he thrust into her violently. Her moans were obscenely loud and it only served to excite him further. He stifled his moan against the crook of her neck as he climaxed and released his grasp on her shortly after. They fought to catch their breath as they met each other's gaze. The she-wolf looked around the floor for her discarded clothing and it was Paul's turn to chuckle. His shorts had been ripped to shreds when he'd phased in anger and the she- wolf offered him her tiny cut-offs in amusement. He offered his shower in exchange of some much needed help in rearranging furniture to make room for his newly appointed apprentices and Leah laughed all the way to his cabin.

They didn't speak about whatever it was that existed between them, but simply enjoyed the presence of each other's company as they joked and worked in tandem. Both wolves had welcomed the quietness that came with being alone but as the hours passed and lost track of time, realized how much they'd missed the feeling of companionship. Leah left the lone wolf's home when the Alpha phoned to notify him of their pending arrival and took the long way towards her home enjoying the soothing lullaby of the forest's voice. Seth awaited her in their porch's steps and the she-wolf sighed tiredly, unwilling to go another round with her baby brother.

"I'm worried about you Lee"

"Don't be…I'm a big girl Seth and I can make my own decisions"

"He could imprint Leah"

"So can I, what does it matter? It's not serious and even if it was, it's not your place to get in the way"

She took a seat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She wasn't much of a cuddler but she knew his anger stemmed from his love for her.

"I love you Lee…"

"I know…It's the only reason why I haven't taken a chunk out of your ass for being such a pain"

They sat out on their front porch, listening to the chirping of the crickets like many times in their childhood. Leah had always been very protective of her younger brother; had gotten into plenty of fist fights as a kid over his defense and had allowed him to tag along with her growing up but as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, it was she who felt the warmth of his protection and love. They spoke about their new pups, about Seth's worry on being a good enough Beta, and the evening took a more raucous turn when Brady and Quil turned up with an exuberant Claire in tow. The cool night's breeze was soothing to their overheated skin and she took pleasure in her pack mates' company and Quil's corny jokes, feeling more like her old self then she'd had in a very long time…

**Playlist**

All These Things That I've Done- The Killers

Shake me Down-Cage the Elephant


	3. Walk, Then Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has an M rating for adult language and themes

**Chapter 2**

 

The clanging sound of pots being shuffled was hard to ignore. Seth lifted his brow in question and Jacob ran a tired hand over his face shaking his head in warning and the young Beta in training knew better than to push. Nessie wasn't happy…and it was clear the Alpha was at the root of her unhappiness.

"Did you hear about Jared and Paul?"

Of course he had…there was little Jacob didn't know about his pack. The Alpha's bond with each of his wolves was as inimitable as the one he held with his wife. He loved them all; even his most unruly and defiant wolves and just like any new parent, he was learning through trial and error.

"Jared's just trying to adjust to our big dysfunctional family Seth. I don't blame him; he went from being Sam's Beta to one of my wolves without any say. He's entitled to be pissed…"

"Aren't you worried though? I mean, this kind of thing can drive a wedge in the pack"

"Well that's why I have you and Sam. The Alpha is the strength of the pack but the Beta is like the soul of the pack Seth; remember that"

Jacob chuckled at the doubtful expression on the young wolf's face and Seth's face contorted to one of dismay.

"Seth, if I'd needed an enforcer than I would've chosen Paul. Embry lacks confidence and Jared doesn't want to follow me. But you…you aren't afraid to go against the grain if you truly believe it's the right thing to do. You don't abuse your strengths and even if you don't realize it, the other wolves are drawn to you. The ass kicking you gave Paul didn't hurt either…they respect you"

The young wolf's features changed to genuine pride at hearing his Alpha's compliments and Nessie came storming in.

"Don't fall for his flattery Seth; don't let that boyish charm fool you. He is a master manipulator but I'm not falling for those puppy eyes" she finished, poking her husband's chest in anger.

Jacob released an exasperated sigh.

"Nessie, I'm doing this for their good"

"Are you listening to this? How can those two poor boys be better off living with Paul then with us? They need to feel loved and cared for. Paul can't even take care of a plant"

"She has a point Jake"

"We've already been through this…they aren't living with Paul; it's just until they get acclimated with the pack. You'll see them almost every night for dinner and they'll be staying with us on the weekends, so stop trying to make me feel guilty. Besides, this isn't just for their benefit; I have a feeling it will be just as good for Paul. Might actually make his ass think of others for a change"

The bronze haired imprint huffed in disagreement, turning and declaring herself unfit for kitchen duty. She was off to visit her family and Jacob knew he'd have to grovel a bit before the day was through. The door slammed behind them and both wolves cringed at the loud noise. Jacob shared a sheepish smile and veered the conversation to a more pressing topic.

"So where's Leah in all of this?"

"Hard to say…she says it's nothing serious but I'm worried about her Jacob"

"You're not the only one but I think the smartest thing to do is to let this play out. Leah doesn't react well to feeling boxed in but you already know that. Billy and Charlie are like a bunch of old hens; he couldn't wait to come home and tell us about your little standoff. And it only proves my point Seth; you pushed her against the wall when you outed her in front of Sue and it only steered her his way. But who knows maybe they'll be good for each other. Stranger things have happened man…"

Seth looked doubtful but recognized some truth in Jacob's words. The Alpha spent the next few hours speaking with his recruit; probing his mind on their wolves' strengths and handicaps. Leading him through conflict resolution exercises and forcing him to reflect on his own biases and moral code. It was mentally exhausting and the young wolf was beginning to grasp the nature of his role. After several hours, Billy exited the comfort of his room, a look of annoyance clear on his features as he glared towards the empty kitchen and directed his narrowed gaze at his only son. It was supposed to be chicken parmesan night and his loving daughter in law cooked a mean Italian dish.

"This isn't my fault old man. I get no kind of respect around here," mouthed the Alpha as he stalked towards the kitchen angrily; nearly pulling the refrigerator door off with one hard yank and scanning the items inside. Seth followed quietly behind, pulling out a large package of turkey ground beef and swiftly setting water to boil for a quick meal. The Alpha squinted at the younger wolf and Seth continued unconcerned; a soft smile grazing his lips; a wingman never leaves his man….

* * *

"So let me get this straight….vegetarian vamps are ok but the human blood leeches aren't?"

"That's right"

Paul had spent the last hour discussing the pup's trip to casa vamp and was trying to explain the difference between the Cullens and the bloodsuckers they were charged with destroying. In all truth, it had mostly been a one sided conversation; Oliver talked and Paul had listened, nodding and shaking his head at the appropriate moments. Solace seemed content to let his friend monopolize the conversation but Paul hadn't missed the glint of excitement in his eyes with the mention of Blondie's cars. Paul had to concede respect for the dame's taste in cars; they truly were a hard-on inducing collection of beasts.

"Well, how are we supposed to know the difference? They all smelled the same to me…"

"Trust me they don't. The Cullens' eyes area tawny yellow and they give off a sickly sweet scent. Regular leeches reek of rot and their eyes are bloody red. There's no mistaking the difference"

"What about Nessie?"

Paul turned towards the quiet teen, surprised that he'd chosen to speak. Solace's curiosity must've gotten the better of him.

"Ness is a mutt; she's half human, half vamp. It's a long, complicated story that I frankly don't have the patience to go into right now"

"Damn Paul, shouldn't we show a little respect; she's the Alpha's wife…Quill said imprints were sacred and that the pack protects them at all cost"

Oliver seemed offended for his newfound friend and Paul snickered in response.

"He would say that…But you're right; Ness is all of that and more. I meant no disrespect. She's alright in my book and that says a lot because the list is pretty short".

"What about Leah?"

"What about her?" Paul turned once again to meet Solace's gaze, noting the slight inflection in his tone and sensing his words had also rubbed him the wrong way.

"What is she?"

"Dangerous is what she is"

The young pup narrowed his eyes and Paul narrowed his in turn. The kid had balls and Paul would enjoy breaking him. Jacob was right; there was something disturbing behind his eyes, something wild and repressed that demanded respect and Paul suspected his wolf was one mean son of a bitch. Solace shifted his gaze in disinterest while Oliver took meticulous care in rolling up his night-time medicine.

"Kid you're gonna have to smoke a lot more than that if you expect to feel anything; our metabolisms burn off booze and drugs before we can feel the effects. Believe me; I would know…the only thing that gives me a buzz these days is Old Quil's moonshine. Look I personally don't care but Baby Alpha will skin me alive if he gets word that I let you burn smoke on my watch, so that's a no-go."

Oliver appeared heartbroken and the sight sent Solace into fits of laughter.

"Fuck you Sol. I don't judge you man…We all cope in our own ways"

Paul was genuinely curious and decided to bite.

"What do you need help coping with kid?"

"His ADHD"

"I don't have ADHD asshole. I just get a little distracted sometimes; weed mellows me out, brings out my artistic side"

"Well you're gonna have to find another way of channeling your inner Picasso pup. Besides, after I get through with you, you won't need anything to help you relax; you'll need something to help you stay awake from exhaustion. As a matter of fact, there's no time like the present. Come on, we're going for a run. We can stop by that gas station you mentioned at the meeting"

"But that was near Hoaquim"

"Your point?"

"We're going to run all the way to Hoaquim?"

The evil glint in Paul's eyes was answer enough and the two teens exchanged concerned looks. Solace was already annoyed and a snide remark from Paul set them both off, facilitating the phase. And so they ran…ran parallel to all their patrol routes and past their borders; ran until they picked up a faded vampire's scent and the metallic one of blood. The discovery enraged the older wolf; a human had lost its life and the pack had done nothing to stop it. So they ran some more; crossing into Oregon territory near Astoria where a fresh trail lay and Paul knew he couldn't pursue with a couple of pups as back up and begrudgingly turned back. The two young wolves were wise to remain silent; Oliver focusing on the many scents surrounding them and Solace enjoying the rush of the run.

Paul used the opportunity to try his reach into the pup's minds. Oliver's was an open book…a telling story of an insecure kid at heart; a boy without much of an identity that fiercely sought the love and approval of those closest to him. Solace was acutely aware of what the older wolf was doing and focused on the trajectory before him, panicked that his most shameful memories would be out in the open for all to see. Paul thought that the young wolf was fighting a losing battle…it was almost impossible to keep secrets from the pack and if he'd wanted to really know, he would have already. Solace wondered if their Alpha was aware of how mighty and powerful he was and if that was why they'd stuck him with babysitting duty.

Oliver thought that Solace should shut the fuck up; his paws were tired and he kinda liked the mind link. It made him feel less lonely. Solace reminded his fellow orphan friend that this was just another form of foster care; one that he would gladly be free of the day he turned eighteen. Paul barked out a loud laugh. _Kid you don't have to drink the Kool-Aid but I hate to break this to you. You don't have a fucking choice._ _Our great ancestors deemed you both worthy of protecting our people so how about I talk and you fucking listen._ _My job is to keep you alive, to make sure you are trained and prepared for the one thing you will excel at; killing leeches._ _So until the Baby Alpha says different young grasshoppers; you are both mine._

Solace was tired of having his choices taken from him; tired of being shuffled around like an inconvenient piece of baggage and was straining to rein in his anger and frustration. Paul reached for one of the young wolf's fleeting memories and it only served to push him past his control. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD…_ The older wolf was taken aback with the strength of the command and felt the young wolf's mind go blurry. _Interesting…_ The seasoned wolf continued to lead them back towards the reservation in silence, satisfied with what he'd learned from the run. Paul needed to speak to the Alpha and headed them towards his home.

The kitchen had seen better days and Paul entered the Black's home warily, surprised at seeing the three men devouring their large plates of spaghetti and meatballs quietly. The Alpha raised his brow in question and Paul sheepishly requested their audience.

"Take a seat son. Why don't you boys grab a plate and join us?"

Billy was nodding towards the empty chairs and the hungry wolves need not be asked twice, heading straight for the food. Paul recounted the details of their run in between mouthfuls of food, leaving out the last bit for another time. The Alpha sensed Solace's brooding and glanced towards the pups, meeting Paul's gaze. A slight shake of his head was answer enough and Jacob knew he'd need to check in with him at a later time. Seth was quietly observing the silent exchange, noting the subtle body language by both pups. Oliver had pulled his chair closest to Solace's and had allowed him the larger food serving, trying to pacify him in his own way.

Pack behavior was fascinating to the young wolf. The pups were already displaying lupine behavior and Seth reckoned it was embedded in their DNA. Whatever it was; the proximity of the Alpha always seemed to pacify frayed nerves and Billy's stories finished putting them at ease. They listened attentively as the Quileute chief gifted them with their ancestor's tales and both teens appeared greatly impressed by the elder's presence. Jacob watched in amazement as his father commanded their attention, wondering if he'd ever be successful in doing the same of his wolves. The Alpha wanted their respect and loyalty; not out of duty but because it was earned.

They ate and Billy shared embarrassing stories of every seasoned wolf present including the Alpha, reminding them that they'd all been pups once upon a time and Solace and Oliver knew they were in the presence of a wise man. Seth ordered them clean-up duty and they all complied, even a narrowed eyed Paul. The Alpha requested his presence at the meeting with the Cullens the next day and the insubordinate wolf seemed pleased by the invitation. Both pups appeared disappointed at having missed their bronze-haired friend but knew they would see her the next day.

It was a foreign feeling for both teens; the feeling of certainty and whereas Oliver seemed content with the assurance, it only caused Solace further distress. He'd learned long ago it was best to never get attached. Oliver had been the only constant in his life these last years and Lord knows he'd tried to repel his company. But the kid had been persistent to say the least and Solace had grown to appreciate his friendship. They walked tiredly towards their temporary home, reveling in their new enhanced senses as they experienced the forest's night life with a new set of eyes. The earthy smell was soothing and the introverted wolf had to admit his new spidey senses were kinda cool. _Improvise, adapt and overcome_ had become his life's motto; after all, life could be worse. He looked down at the faded scars running down his right side and remembered that yes…life could be a lot worse.

* * *

"Renesmee honey, don't you think you may be overreacting a bit?"

"Overreacting? Overreacting? No mom, I don't. Whose side are you on anyways?"

Bella rolled her eyes discreetly. Her daughter was one of the kindest and most patient persons alive but once in a while, her husband's tendencies for the extreme tended to manifest themselves openly.

"Well it sounds like they'll be spending just as much time with you then with the pack. I'm sure Jacob only has their best interest at heart. Don't you trust him?"

Nessie's face contorted to one of dismay.

"Of course I trust him. I trust him with my life"

"Then you have to trust that he knows what he's doing Ness. He's the Alpha for a reason"

It was rare when Bella used a scolding tone with her beautiful daughter. Nessie's maturity and accelerated growth had paved the way for more sophisticated conversations throughout her upbringing allowing Bella to sometimes forget that her intelligence lacked life experience.

"Honey, what is this really about? I know you've become attached to the young wolves. From what you've shared, it sounds like they will benefit from having someone as caring as you in their lives but I'm not convinced it's the reason you're so worked up"

Nessie deflated and slumped in her seat, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Rosalie strutted in, a look of disgust marring her perfect features.

"What has the dog done this time? I told you, we should have insisted on having them live with us Bella. Look at her"

"I'm fine Aunt Rose. Mom's right; I got a little carried away. I don't know…I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I just…"

Bella took her daughter's hand, recognizing her difficulty in expressing her thoughts and allowed her gift to speak for her.

"Oh…"

Rosalie looked between both women and released a frustrated sigh.

"It's bad enough feeling clueless with Alice and Edward around you two"

Bella smiled and turned to her sister-in law in awe.

"Renesmee is hoping to become a mother soon, Rose"

The look of joy on the beautiful vampire's face was dazzling and she took a seat next to her niece, holding both of her hands between hers.

"That's wonderful news Nessie. Are you guys trying?"

"No…I've tried giving Jacob some hints but I get the feeling he's trying to put off speaking about it"

"Having a child is a huge step honey; you both have to feel ready. If you think that you are, then you need to sit Jacob down and have a serious discussion. No hinting, no guessing, no assuming. Timing is also very important"

Renesmee recognized the wisdom in her mother's words and welcomed her mother's embrace. She spent the next hours listening to her aunt's plans for the near future. Bella gave her daughter a _what have you done_ look and after hearing Alice's plans for a maternity clothes shopping spree, decided she'd heard enough and made a beeline for her vehicle. It was past dinner time and a twinge of guilt hit her as she thought of her family's Italian night dinner. The Diner in Forks was probably still open and she pulled out her cell phone regretting her emotional outburst.

The wolves had left her kitchen sparkling clean in gratitude of the surprisingly delicious meal and Nessie tip toed into her home. Her husband sat in his custom made man chair awaiting her arrival. He stood and grabbed the bags of takeout food from her grasp, kissing her lovingly in greeting. Nessie sighed, never being able to stay mad at him for long and leaned into the kiss.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I might have overreacted a little"

She pouted her lips and the Alpha chuckled in response, scrunching his nose and bringing his thumb and index finger closely together as assign of his agreement.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is really about Ness?" He led her by the hand, pulling her down onto his lap and enclosing her in his massive arms. Renesmee pulled at hem of her shirt nervously and Jacob lifter her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Nessie, you're starting to make me really nervous. What's wrong baby?"

She sighed heavily and decided to just spit it out.

"I want a child Jacob and I think I've been pretty obvious about my desires but you don't seem to take any notice or maybe you just don't want to tell me no"

The look of devastation on her face at the prospect hurt his heart and Jacob took her face gently in his hands.

"Nessie, I want a pack of them baby but I just don't think this is the right time. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was ignoring you. I just need a little time; there's so much going on with the pack right now. Jared's not coping well; we've got these two new pups and Seth is still not ready to take Sam's place"

"What's a little time?"

The Alpha took a minute to consider his next words and met his wife's soft gaze.

"How about we have this conversation again in the spring?"

Spring…that wasn't so bad; she would need to seek out her grandfather's medical advice anyhow. Jacob's hopeful expression made her feel self-centered. She'd been the biggest supporter of him stepping up as Alpha and was aware of all that he shouldered. He was right; this wasn't the right time and responded with a genuine smile.

"We could start preparing…making plans"

"I like plans…we could think about making some expansions on the house"

Her eyes brightened and Jacob could almost see the wheels inside her head turning, knowing he'd just catapulted her towards a more immediate endeavor. She ran towards her laptop and the Alpha settled in for the night, shifting his thoughts towards his conversation with Paul. The dominant wolf was sure that he'd picked up the scent of several vamps and the notion disturbed him greatly. They would need to follow the trail and travel far past their borders. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to his mother-in –law and best friend requesting to move up their meeting's time. Edward never copped to it, but Jacob knew it annoyed him when he used his influence with Bells to get his way. Her reply was fast and the Alpha turned on the tube with a smirk fast in place. After all, it was the little things that sometimes made life fun…

* * *

The Alpha called early that morning and Paul was rushing to make it out to the Cullen's on time for the early morning meeting. The two teens were quietly getting ready as well and when he noticed them making to follow turned in mock amusement.

"Stay…"

Oliver looked perplexed but Solace's angry sigh alerted the older wolf that he'd understood the jab.

"But Jacob said that we should go where you go" insisted the happy go lucky teen.

"Yes…but this is a come by invitation only type of meeting and pups aren't allowed. Anyways, aren't you two sick of seeing my face? Consider this your morning pass. Now my little juvenile delinquents; don't do anything daddy would do or your ass is grass. Go explore, find a new hobby…..but no ganja" He finished with a warning glare towards the perkier wolf before rushing out of the cabin.

Oliver turned towards his pack brother and Solace's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"Well you heard the man…let's go find us a new hobby O"

His wide grin was answer enough and the two teens headed out of the cabin with twenty five dollars between them. They tried their luck at the local ditch hangout and their effort paid off. Both wolves had been blessed with good lucks pre-phasing and their physical growth only added to their draw. Oliver was tall and trim, his refined facial features gave him a pretty boy appeal. Solace was slightly taller and muscular in frame. His long lashes accentuated his sad, deep eyes, only adding to his brooding allure.

They convinced a couple of pretty brunettes to tag along and after Oliver's smooth talking and constant flirting, persuaded them back to the cabin for some much desired privacy. Paul took no chances and fortunately for the teens, stashed condoms in every room in his home. They treated the two girls to pizza after their romp and wished them luck in the coming school year before walking them back into town. They headed back to the cabin blissfully relaxed before their tyrannical guardian's return.

The meeting at the Cullens had dragged longer than expected as the Alpha made plans to lead his wolves further out of the reservation. The Cullens agreed to patrol along with the pups during the pack's hunt and Alice promised to keep watch for any nearing threats. Carlisle agreed that the phasing of these two wolves was telling and he agreed with Paul's belief that his family was not responsible. Esme wondered if it was time for the family to relocate but Bella profusely refused, unwilling to leave her daughter's side and Edward appeared stunned at his wife's thoughts but kept the knowledge to himself.

Paul took the opportunity to share his thoughts on their two newest pack members and both Jacob and Sam agreed that Paul should continue with their training but advised him to tread carefully around their more fragile pup. Seth requested a patrol with both teens and the Alpha readily agreed, seeming pleased with the young wolf's interest. Sam left them all speechless when he announced that Emily and he were trying for a child and the news felt like a bucket of cold water for the three wolves present. The aftermath of this would not be pretty and Paul hoped that the she-wolf would navigate through it with grace. He sent her a text shortly after leaving the Cullen's home, hoping to get some one on one time with her and the she-wolf agreed to meet him later on.

The perceptive wolf knew the scents of his pack mates and extended family well and was surprised at the floral aroma that swept near his home. The voices of his two roommates alerted him of their presence and as he entered his home, stilled in confusion and disbelief.

"Why does it smell like…. _Oh Hell No_ …. Did you two fuck in my house?"

" _You said_ to find an activity that we both enjoyed," argued the young pup defensively.

"I meant like a fucking hobby you little bastards… Did you at least change the sheets? Leah is …You know what? Just …uhhhhhg" growled out the young wolf angrily. "Get out, just get the fuck out"

Oliver sprung up from the couch and all but ran out the door but it was Solace's wry smirk as he walked past that told Paul all he needed to know. He had to give it to the little fucker; he had definitely underestimated him but it was a mistake he would not make again.

"One point for you" conceded the temperamental wolf and Solace faltered in his step slightly, regaining his composure almost immediately as he descended down the stairs of the old cabin without so much as a glance back but couldn't help but wonder what he'd just unleashed.

**Playlist**

Isombard- Declan McKenna

Lover is Childlike-The Low Anthem

Brazil-Declan Mckenna


	4. So Far Around The Bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please be warned, this chapter depicts scenes of child abuse and neglect. M rating for adult language, content and mentions of underage drinking.
> 
> "Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime"- Herbert Ward

**Chapter 3**

 

There'd been a time in her youth, when Leah had secretly envied Bella Swan. She'd often wondered what it would be like to live outside of the reservation and on more than one occasion wished that it was she who was boarding the plane at the end of her summer's stay. It was all wishful thinking of course; Leah loved her family and could never imagine not having her parents in the same home. But still…In high school, she killed herself to get the needed grades that would provide her with the opportunity to join Sam and his football scholarship at the University of Washington. They'd dreamed big and had planned out their futures like the love sick teenagers they'd been; up until their brutal reality had slapped them both across the face.

Leah felt a tightening in her throat at the memory and knew she was trekking down dangerous territory. She found herself reminiscing less and less these days but once in a while nostalgia got the better of her. The she-wolf had been ignoring her companion's rambling since picking both teens up at the garage and decided it was safer to engage in conversation than to allow her mind to wander.

"Is that why they call it Fall? Because of all the leaves falling from the trees?"

"Yeah, it used to be known as the harvest, when everyone gathered their crops for the winter's storage and then it was the fall of the leaf but in time people just shortened it to fall"

"Huh…I don't remember learning that in school. You're pretty smart Leah. Why are you with Paul again?"

The she-wolf snorted out a laugh and turned to face their pups.

"First of all, Paul and I are _not_ together and second, I didn't learn it in school; it was something my father taught Seth and I as kids"

Leah could understand Oliver's hostility towards the dominant wolf. Their little stunt hadn't been appreciated by the older wolf and he'd spent the last week devising ways to make them pay for it. Jacob had ripped into Paul for allowing them the freedom to roam. They didn't possess the control needed to be unsupervised yet and felt the older wolf had gotten exactly what he deserved. He knew that retribution would need to be carefully executed and so far, the she-wolf had been impressed with his cunningness.

He'd declared the last week imprint bonding week, and Oliver and Solace had spent the last seven days babysitting Claire and her boy crazy friends, running errands with Emily and Kim, washing dishes after pack dinner night at the Black's home and were now heading to one of Ness's yoga classes with the she-wolf in tow. The last bit had actually not been such a bad idea. Leah's temper left a lot to be desired and she couldn't deny that Nessie's yoga classes helped her find some much needed balance. Oliver could benefit from the same; the kid was full throttle and Paul was desperate to find a way to help him chillax.

But it was Solace whom Leah had been impressed with the most. His eyes betrayed his irritation but he'd yet to mouth a word of protest; not when Paul ordered them to the community clinic for STD checks or when he'd forced them to cover the evening patrols for the imprinted wolves. After all, imprint bonding week wouldn't really be complete until the imprints got their fair share of quality time with their wolves, he'd said. Not one word…and Leah had to respect him for it. It was mental warfare at its best and the young pup was letting them know, he wouldn't break without a fight.

The she-wolf chanced a sideways glance, using the opportunity to survey the trailing wolf. The kid was a heart breaker but it wasn't his handsome features or low, rough voice that stood out the most. It was those soulful, sad eyes and brooding demeanor that added to his allure and Leah understood why Jacob had the foresight to force Paul in their lives. She'd known emotional trauma but something about him made her think she was nowhere in his league and the thought saddened her deeply.

Leah breathed in the fresh autumn air and took stock of the beauty that surrounded them. The dance studio was on the other side of town and they were cutting through the forest towards the Ateara's home, hoping to hitch a ride with Quil. The ground was covered in shades of red, yellow and orange as a hint of cinnamon roamed through the air. The woods were their home away from home and the she- wolf smiled to herself; thoughts of leaving La Push seemed irrational in the midst of such splendor. The rumbling of Quil's old jeep caught their attention and they hurried their pace, Oliver sprinting past them.

Claire's parents had been at their wits end with their daughter's erratic behavior when forced to endure long separations from the immature wolf and finally relented to allow the young imprintee temporary stay at Emily and Sam's home during the school year. She'd found no trouble making friends on the res but Quil was her BFF and no one could ever take his place. Well at least not entirely…because even if the brawny wolf was a solid ten in her prepubescent eyes, she couldn't deny the tiny butterflies that swarmed in her belly whenever the pack's newest and quietest wolf came around.

Nessie was teaching several dance classes in Forks and the Alpha's wife used her influence and employee discount to give the pack access to a variety of classes. Claire enjoyed modern dance and Quil was happy to indulge her, driving her dutifully on Wednesday and Friday evenings. Oliver jumped in the backseat of the jeep and the young imprintee turned with a genuine smile, shyly handing him a folded up note. Solace looked over his shoulder to snoop and chuckled at the perky wolf's proud grin.

"I have a secret admirer" he announced excitedly.

Leah rolled her eyes as she pushed her way into a comfortable spot but indulged the young wolf with a lazy grin. The playfulness in Oliver's personality was refreshing and she could see why Solace welcomed his sunny companionship.

"Who is it Claire bear?" Quil was genuinely curious but the young girl lowered her gaze in anxiety.

"I promised I wouldn't say Quil…I'm sorry"

"Oh it's OK honey, no worries. I'm sure we can figure it out on our own"

Oliver had never held a secret admirer before and dedicated the drive to trying to pry the information out of the young girl. He tried bribery, then comedy and when neither granted him the results he desired, sunk to shameless flirting, earning him a threatening growl from Quil. Nessie was beyond thrilled to have the teens joining her class and from the looks being shared around the room, the young women present were in agreement. Solace had been originally appalled with Paul's mandate but as he looked around at the limber bodies draped in sports bras and lycra, thought that yoga might not be so bad after all.

Oliver was having a hard time finding his inner chi and the bronzed hair instructor paired up with him, her soft voice calming and quieting his irrepressible energy. By the end of the ninety minute class, the young wolf had found his new high without the extra munchies; his secret admirer all but forgotten to the topic of chakras and asana. Nessie gifted the young wolf her copy of _Zen Mind, Beginner's Mind_ and Oliver wrapped the Alpha's wife in a sweet embrace, grateful for her generosity. Leah winked at her step-niece in approval and ushered both wolves towards the jeep. Nessie had often struggled with her identity; striving to be the perfect child, a proper vampire, a worthy imprint and a supportive wife. But as she watched Quil and Leah drive off with their youngest wolves into the night, had never felt more self-assured. She was the Alpha's equal and this was her pack.

* * *

_The alarm clock forced him awake but he remained in place, wanting to pretend a little longer. The continued silence compelled him to open his eyes and he looked towards the calendar on the wall, hoping to wish the day away. Yesterday had been the 4_ _th_ _of the month; a day he'd come to love and loathe all the same. It meant their refrigerator and pantry was full and if Solace was careful, he might be able to ration out the food. He'd even managed to snatch twenty dollars from her pocketbook for safe keeping and hid it under a loose floor board in his room. They'd gone to the ice cream parlor after school and Solace had caught a glimpse of the woman he once knew. She had kissed him goodnight, had tucked him into bed as she'd whispered that she loved him but like every other morning before this one; when he awoke, Stella Tso was nowhere to be found._

_He needed to get up, he couldn't be late to school again or they'd get suspicious. His limbs felt extra heavy and Solace became acutely aware that he was reliving the same nightmare that had haunted him for the last 8 years of his life; various versions of it but all leading to the same horrific end. The loud thud, the smell of vomit…He didn't want to see what came next but he couldn't force himself awake. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he ran towards the living room in haste. A man was ransacking through his mother's purse as she lay passed out drunk on their carpet floor. The stench of alcohol seeped from their skins and Solace jumped him from behind, knowing that the gas bill needed to be paid if they had any hope of getting heat the following month. The man turned on him, swinging wildly and missing as he fell onto their couch. He could hear his mother gagging behind him but Solace was determined to force the money out of the thief's hands; a scorching heat on his side as the cigarette butt pierced his skin._

The memory of pain forced him awake and Solace sat up wildly, drenched in sweat as he gasped for air. Oliver hovered near, concern marring his handsome features as Paul came to stand between them. His body was trembling violently and Paul pushed him towards the door, barely giving him enough time to clear it. A pained howl ripped through the forest and Oliver moved to follow but the older wolf stood in his way.

"He doesn't want you in his head right now. The most you can do for him is allowing him the privacy he needs. I'll go after him"

The dominant wolf phased and Brady's concern was immediate.

_He phased in and phased out as soon as he realized we were patrolling. What the hell happened?_

_Not really sure yet but I'm gonna go after him. If you don't hear from me by the afternoon, send the pack after us._

Paul didn't wait for Brady's response and phased back, tracking the distraught teen to the outskirts of town. He sat against the wall of an abandoned trail car and Paul got the sense this was a place he visited often.

"Go away man"

The older wolf didn't answer and took a seat near the car's entrance facing away from him. He wasn't equipped to help this kid but neither were any of his pack brothers and there lied the rub. People often felt the need to say things to fill the silence and as a kid, it had only served to piss him off further. In reality their words hadn't really meant to alleviate his pain, but more their own discomfort.

"I'm not here to ask if you're OK" he began, turning to meet the young wolf's gaze. "I already know that you're not. You don't need to say two shits to me but like it or not, you're my charge and we're pack which means we're stuck together for better or worse"

He didn't say anything else; continuing to sit in silence until Solace quietly took his leave. They returned to the cabin hours later; an anxious Oliver waiting for them on the front steps. Paul texted the Alpha to let him know he was keeping the pups home the rest of the afternoon and would check in at a later time. It made Jacob a little nervous but he needed to trust his wolves if he ever expected to gain the same type of trust. Besides, imprint bonding week was technically not over and there was a shy imprint that he had a mind to visit.

Paul placed several steaks on the grill while Oliver tried to engage the gloomy wolf in trivial conversation. Twilight was upon them as they settled to eat on the front steps in silence until a bottle of Old Quil's home brew made its appearance. Paul had hated the looks of pity from Sam and Jared when he first phased but most of all he'd hated that they wouldn't even acknowledge his past, isolating him even more. The liquor burned as it traveled down his throat and he offered the teens a taste. Oliver happily complied but Solace turned his head in disinterest as the older wolf began to speak.

"People give women a lot of shit when they decide not to have kids but I kind of admire them. Not everyone's cut out to be a mother. Mine's was a really beauty; had my dad wrapped around her little finger. She cut out on us when I was six; didn't even leave a note. He tried really hard to hide it at first, but he blamed me for her leaving and once he turned to the bottle, I became his little punching bag…"

Solace turned unfathomable eyes his way and his features changed to disgust.

"Why are you telling us this? Is sharing caring Paul? Can we hold hands afterwards?"

Oliver looked shocked, never having seen Solace display so much animosity.

"Dude, he's just trying to let us know he understands…"

"It's alright I'm a big boy, and I can take it. Tell us how you really feel Solace?"

"You want to know how I really feel. I think this is all bullshit. You don't give a fuck about us; we're an inconvenience you have to live through until Jacob says different. So don't try to sell me your sob story by pretending that you care to make me feel better; it won't"

"Who's pretending here kid? You walk around here like nothing fazes you when it's so fucking obvious that it does. Get your head out of your ass. You've obviously been through some shit; but guess what? You ain't the only kid on the res with battle scars. You think I don't understand?"

Paul moved forward and lifted his right arm over his head, pointing to several scars on his side.

"This one came after I burnt his eggs for breakfast. The one below that was for coming home empty handed after he sent my ass out for a six pack. Shit happened and I'm not saying it wasn't fucked up. I spent years hating myself and hating everyone around me until I finally fucking realized the truth. It wasn't going to change anything until I stopped letting it define who I was. However worthless you may feel, _you_ were chosen. _You_ have a purpose. It sucks that it's one more thing in life you don't have a choice in but you're not alone Solace"

Paul's eyes were blazing in intensity and Solace couldn't hold his gaze as silent tears found their way down his cheeks. Her name was Stella, he told them. And she had loved him but she had loved her liquor and men more. Her boyfriends ignored him most of the time but sometimes they found their way into his room when she was passed out drunk. She choked on her own vomit less than ten feet away from him and he'd done nothing. Solace had done nothing because he was too busy worrying about getting their money back from one of the losers she'd brought home.

She was the only family he'd known and he hated her sometimes. He hated her for not being strong enough, hated her for not loving him enough to get sober but worst of all, he hated her for dying and that only made him hate himself even more. His words were broken sobs and both wolves listened in silence as he purged himself of his most shameful secrets. It was a long night as they commiserated over their thorny pasts and Paul couldn't tell if he'd caused more damage than good but was hopeful by the teen's willingness to share. He lay awake thinking on the two sleeping teens, feeling slightly disturbed. It was foreign territory for him; the worrying over someone else's emotional well-being but he couldn't deny the pups were growing on him. It'd been a long ass day and the lone wolf decided to think on it no more, drifting off to sleep to the sound of two strong rhythmic heartbeats.

* * *

The Alpha was a sneaky little bastard and as Jared watched his wife skip about their bedroom, happily humming to the Galactic Empire's theme, couldn't even begrudge him for it. Kim was the biggest sci-fi nerd ever and the Alpha had shown up at their home yesterday afternoon with his Star War's DVD collection and a bucket of popcorn for an afternoon of imprint bonding. Jared had placed some distance between himself and his pack brothers since his altercation with Paul and hadn't realized how much he'd isolated Kim in the process. But the Alpha had and it only made him feel like a bigger ass. Nessie had extended an invitation for dinner and the hopeful look on her face as she'd shared the news was enough to solidify his resolve; he needed to just let shit go…

Jacob was his Alpha and even though it stung to take orders from a kid, he had to admit the pack was finding congruency and kinship under his command. Sam had been a strong and just Alpha but Jacob held dominance so fierce, it was downright scary. On the other side of the coin, the kid also oozed charisma, evident by the school girl smile on his wife's face and well…he'd just scored some major brownie points in their home. Jared threw on one of the few button-down shirts he owned and made his way towards their door for an evening at the Alpha's home.

Jacob greeted them with a wide smile and Kim shyly made her way towards the Black's kitchen to drop off the dish she'd slaved over to share. Nessie pulled her in for a hug, gushing over the dessert and raving about not being the only girl at dinner for a change. Paul was lounging in their couch, deep in argument with Billy regarding the Seahawk's prospects as their two pups laughed heartedly at a YouTube video playing on Renesmee's laptop. The dominant wolf nodded in greeting; passing him a beer as he moved to make room on the couch. It was his version of truce and Jared welcomed the gesture, taking a seat and weighing in on their argument.

Dinner became a raucous affair when Oliver outed Solace for the Charade geek that he was and the older wolves watched in surprise as he blushed with embarrassment but agreed to a friendly game. Kim paired up with the two teens; their combined trivia mind and Oliver's vast knowledge of music crushing the rest of the competition. Jared watched the Alpha in speculation; suspecting the invitation to his home held more purpose than what appeared on the surface and felt his respect for him grow a little more. Nessie seized the two teens for a sleepover, aware that a certain she-wolf would be coming off patrols fairly soon and gifted Paul with a wink as he bid his goodbyes.

He cut through the forest, following the scent of honey and smiled to himself as he followed the trail. She was leaning against his door frame, in similar fashion than he'd done on the first night she had visited his home. Paul's eyes roamed down her body as he walked past the entrance and the she-wolf followed suit. It'd been a while since their last encounter and they wasted no time. Leah had no words of sentiment for the dominant wolf but that was ok because her body succumbed to all of his demands willingly and that was more than enough for him. Neither wanted to label or dissect what it was between them; choosing to indulge in what was fast becoming an addiction for both.

Leah stood from his bed after several go's; beginning to search for what remained of her tattered clothing and was surprised when the dominant wolf pulled her roughly back to bed. He wanted her in his bed tonight but the she-wolf wasn't ready to relent that much. She straddled him and roughly rode him to a final release, biting his lips with a mixture of rebuke and affection. Paul watched her leave his home in the early morning hours with rousing anticipation and desire. He had time… and experience had taught him that a successful hunter took the time to know his territory and quarry before capturing its prey.

* * *

September had rolled into October and the increasing number of disappearances near Astoria, Oregon could no longer be ignored. The pack's plan for a small hunt was modified to include the majority of the Cullens. It was decided that the pups and Quil would be staying behind and Seth had seized the opportunity to patrol along with them. Esme and Alice were serving as backup and had set up camp at the Black's home with the rest of the imprints. Halloween was upon them and the imprints settled on carving out pumpkins to decorate their various homes to pass the time. Claire was the youngest amongst them and had the most difficulty enduring long separations from Quil and was happy that the brawny wolf would be staying behind.

Jacob hated venturing this far south but could see no way around it. They were protectors of the land and it was their duty to mankind to respond to the threat. Paul led them through the trail they'd followed several weeks back and even with the disadvantage of the downwind, was surprised at how fresh the scent still remained. It was as if the leeches had retraced their steps and the pack and Cullens followed cautiously. Edward's gift proved to be of great use and their combined efforts led to an old abandoned brick factory on the outskirts of town. The frenzy inside was hard to miss and Jacob's hackles rose in response as the sound of hisses and mindless feeding resonated to their ears. Newborns…

Jacob ordered the pack to disperse and remain hidden within the cover of the tree line as the Cullens moved forward in tandem. It was a perfect isolated location for what was about to take place and as the undisciplined vampires began to emerge in attack, the Alpha became troubled. Who created them and to what purpose? Not one seasoned vampire in their midst and as the pack and Cullens picked them off one by one; Edward Cullen stood eerily still. Leah snarled viciously over a deranged vampire, readying to tear his limbs into nothing; his laugh was chillingly disturbing as he looked up at the ruthless she-wolf.

"It's too late…you're too late," he laughed and Jacob's heart clenched.

"Oh my God, we need to head back to the reservation…it's a diversion"

He didn't need his father in law's frantic words to confirm what he already knew; his wife's horror, piercing him like a jagged knife as he turned and raced in full blown panic towards their home with the pack at his heels.

**Playlist**

Lisztomania-Phoenix

A Quite Darkness-Houses

So Far Around the Bend- The National

It's About Time- Young the Giant


	5. Open Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter carries an M rating for language, underage drinking and sequences of violence.

 

**Chapter 4**

"Ommm…Ommm...Ommm…"

"Oliver, will you quit your damn chanting? You're giving me a headache"

"Quil, you're being mean"

Claire tended to be very tolerant of her wolf, but she rather liked her new friend and thought Quil was being a big bully. They were patrolling in three's and Seth, Solace and Esme were taking the first shift; leaving the two wolves and Alice awaiting their turn at the Alpha's home.

"Sorry man; it helps me when I start to get antsy"

Oliver had thrown himself into his new found spirituality and Emily smiled at the young wolf, encouraging him to continue with his meditation technique. Quil realized he was vastly outnumbered; the imprints were quite taken with their new pups and apparently, they could no wrong. He was happy to have the extra time with Claire but was feeling slightly bummed at missing the opportunity to join in the hunt. Especially when the alternative included pumpkin gutting and listening to his pack brother speak about swinging doors as they listened to one's breath.

Seth, on the other hand was rather enjoying patrolling with their new pup. His thoughts were muted and methodical; each one as deliberate and controlled as the next. It was downright eerie and his curiosity spilled into the mind link.

_Emotional detachment_

_What?_

_Emotional detachment…at least that's what the shrink at the group home diagnosed me with. I don't really know how it works but I'm guessing it's the reason why my mind feels so numb._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to pry…_

The young wolf gave a mental shrug as he recalled Paul's words.

_It was almost impossible to keep secrets from the pack…_

Amusement filtered in as Paul's attention shifted to the patrolling wolves.

_Nice to know you were paying attention pup_

Solace narrowed his gaze and put his little superpower to the test; reining in his thoughts and cutting the dominant wolf off. His thoughts were still present in his mind, just a muted version of them. Seth barked out a laugh as Paul's version of a one finger salute filtered through. The possibility of violence was growing with the potent scent of rotten flesh and the Beta in training thought it smart to have the pups witness the live action. He ordered Solace to alert their two awaiting wolves and he immediately phased out, taking Esme with him. Oliver's animated thoughts joined in minutes later, followed by an annoyed Quil's. The two pups stayed close to the Alpha's home as Seth and Quil patrolled the outer perimeters.

Oliver shook out his snout, convinced the mind link was confusing his acute sense of smell. The young wolf raised his muzzle to the north in uncertainty. The pack was closing in their pursuit and the shared stench of leech was causing him doubt, but no…this was a different kind of scent. Solace's hackles rose at his pack brother's alarm. _Seth…_ The youngest Clearwater was focusing on the scene unfolding miles away and was using his strength to quiet the pup's thoughts. _Seth…Oliver's picked up a scent…something's not right._ Quil rounded towards the North, sniffing the air around him wildly, as a feint scent pierced his senses.

**_SETH…_ **

Alice's wail of alarm yanked his attention back as the reality of their situation sunk in his belly. They were being ambushed and they were closing in fast. Jacob was roaring in his head, ordering them all to fall back and Seth wasn't sure if the order was meant for them. Paul's panic was palpable. _They weren't ready; they were only pups_ and so he pushed his limbs faster, as streaks of green flew past them. The mind link was chaotic and Jacob's own fear was making it hard for him to gain control of the pack so Seth did the only thing he could think of. He asked his young pup to mute the pack mind. Solace was straining but it was enough to allow Seth the focus he needed.

_Oliver, what do you smell?_

The stench of his own anxiety was thick and the young wolf just wasn't sure…

_YOU HAVE THE BEST NOSE IN THE PACK…NOW FOCUS, WHAT DO YOU SMELL?_

_Eight …maybe nine but there's another scent I don't recognize._

Quil didn't wait for Seth's order, already running back at full speed; Claire's young face at the forefront of his thoughts. He spotted blurs of white to his right and his confusion caused him a second of hesitation. _They weren't even trying to attack…_ and the realization had Seth picking up speed.

_Quil you have to cut them off, I'm gonna try to slow these motherfuckers down on my end._ _They didn't come for us; they're headed for the imprints. You two need to stay put…Do you hear me? No matter what you see …No one gets into that fucking house._

The two pups crouched on opposing sides of the Alpha's home as Esme and Alice covered the porch. Alice had a glazed look about her and the Cullen matriarch knew she was lost in one of her visions.

"What do you see Alice?"

But the pixie vampire shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand…. Nessie…" was all she said as Billy and the imprints huddled close in the center of the living room. The Alpha's imprint crouched low near her front door, ready and poised to take anyone out who dared enter her home. Quil shifted right, running diagonally through the woods and lunged to take the nearest leech down. Seth was right; the rest of the bloodsuckers weren't even trying to assist, continuing their path towards the Alpha's home. Seth took out two from behind but several more raced past and he hurried to dispose of them to continue the chase.

Solace and Oliver focused on their pack brothers' techniques, taking mental notes of their strategy for a quick kill and steadied their nerves when the first leech broke through the trees. Alice met him mid charge and Oliver pounced, working in tandem to dispose of him. A second leech leaped towards the house and Solace lunged without hesitation, catching him mid air, as they tumbled down; breaking through the wooden porch.

_Don't let him get his arms around you_

The Alpha's voice broke through his thoughts and the agile wolf managed to roll away in time to break the grip and the persistent vampire abandoned the struggle in favor of the house; but Esme was there, agilely leaping over the vampire and snapping his neck off. Three more leeches descended on them, and one managed to get past their line as he broke through the front door. Kim and Emily screamed in horror as they pulled a hysterical Claire behind them. Nessie hissed threateningly and the vampire smiled as he made a grab for her but Oliver managed to drag him out by the shoulder, mangling his rotten flesh on the Black's front lawn.

Solace caught the strangest scent and instinctively scanned the forest, meeting the gaze of massive male. He stood tall and unconcerned; taking stock of his surroundings and acknowledged the young wolf with a condescending sneer. Solace moved forward menacingly but was distracted by Claire's howls as Oliver struggled with a vampire inside the Black's home. Quil broke through the tree line, moving in to help finish the leech off and the young wolf swiftly turned his attention back to the forest; their mysterious spectator nowhere in sight. Seth shifted his trajectory to follow the strange scent but as the pack neared, thought better of it and headed back towards the Alpha's home.

The wolves were sick with relief; they'd been greatly outnumbered and the Alpha was trembling with a mixture of rage and gratitude as he took stock of the wreckage before him. The attack had been preemptive, bold and in plain sight and Edward was convinced that they had one particular imprint in mind. Oliver had a broken collarbone from his struggle and Carlisle moved him inside the Alpha's home to treat him. Paul's relief was great but his pride in the pup's valor was greater and took the opportunity to tell them so. Jared was shaken from how close they'd come to losing all they held dear and had yet to release a sobbing Kim.

Sam nodded to their new Beta in gratitude as he prepared to take his wife home. Seth was ready to lead and the rest would come in time, he told him. Leah hugged her younger brother warmly. He might be the pack's new Beta but Seth Clearwater would always be that bratty little kid that followed her around in her eyes. Solace was left with an eerie sense of foreboding, still thinking on the figure within the trees and Alice's features told a similar tale. The day's events had left them with more questions than answers and the days that followed were blemished with a sense of paranoia. Bella was furious and even though they all suspected the Volturi's hand, were in agreement that further investigation was warranted before declaring an open war. They joined in the pack's daily patrols and the imprints were tailed around the clock as a precaution.

The close call had shaken Jacob to the core and his dominance and over protectiveness rose to alarming levels, causing tension in his home. Renesmee sought refuge in her parent's home after one such encounter and it was Billy who had the foresight to sit his son down for a father and son talk. Jacob was the current Alpha and future chief but Billy Black was his voice of reason and it was in his wrecked living room that his only son broke down in tears after owning up to the paralyzing fear of losing what he held most dear. The burden of responsibility was daunting, but Billy reminded his son that he wasn't alone and he'd been chosen above all for a reason. His reign was only just beginning and he advised him to look to the spirits for guidance and the Alpha heeded his father's words.

He focused on his pack, tightening their patrol schedules and relying on Seth for balance. He sought Sam and Jared out for the repairs on his home and decided there wasn't a better time to begin the expansions, allowing extra income into his wolves' home. The Volturi had vehemently denied any involvement and little Intel had been gathered since the attack. His wife threw herself into the remodeling project and Jacob was growing restless, feeling the need to spend as much time with his mate as his responsibilities would allow. The opportunity came several weeks later, when the pups petitioned for a much needed outing. The Alpha was proud of his pups and knew that Brady and Collin also suffered from the same unease and so he cleverly indulged their request, using the opportunity to surprise his wife with a romantic outing. Things were beginning to feel normal again and Jacob tried to ignore the festering unease disturbing his piece of mind, blaming his overactive thoughts. But deep down in his gut, try as he might the Alpha knew different…

* * *

"Pssst…. Quil. Come on man…wake up"

The brawny wolf stumbled sleepily towards his bedroom window, narrowing his gaze at the bright set of eyes peering up at him from his window sill.

"The fuck do you want? I have patrols first thing in the morning"

"Hook us up with some of your grandfather's moonshine, man"

"Oliver, are you fucking retarded? You woke me up for some hooch? NOT GONNA HAPPEN…that old man sleeps with one eye open and he keeps the key to the shed by his bedside table"

"Come on man, you owe me. Collin and I can keep watch while you get the key."

The older wolf released an annoyed sigh, knowing that he indeed did owe the younger wolf for his part in keeping Claire safe.

"Fine…meet me out back but if this shit goes south, you're all running my patrols for the next month"

Oliver smiled in agreement, turning to give the rest of his pack mates the two thumbs up. Solace shook his head in disbelief from his seat in Brady's Corolla. The four young wolves were headed to a party in the Hoh reservation and hoped the elder's home brew would kick start their festivities. Brady chuckled mischievously, turning to address the pack's less convivial pup.

"So who do you guys know at this party?"

"I went to school down there"

"You're Chalà-at?"

"On my mom's side"

"Well I guess I don't have to ask about your dad huh?" Brady caught the look of embarrassment on the young wolf's features and immediately regretted his remark but Solace hurried to ease his pack brother's alarm.

"Well if the legends are true than I guess he must've been Quileute. I honestly don't know"

The few times that he'd dared ask Solace had gotten the impression that his mother hadn't been truly sure of his parentage. But Brady didn't need to know that much…

"Well you aren't the only one man. It seems to be the trend these days. Just look at Embry"

Brady finished with a small smile hoping to convey his support and Solace answered with a small nod and smile of his own. A jolly Oliver made his way back to the vehicle; two bottles of moonshine tucked safely under his arm with Collin and Quil trailing slightly behind.

"Does Jake know about this?"

"Yup…As long as Brady and Collin tagged along, we got the green light"

Quil smiled in understanding. The pups spent the weekends at the Alpha's home and he'd recently patrolled with his best friend. Jacob was itching for some one on one time with his beautiful bride and he suspected the pup's outing had been conveniently approved.

"Well Just remember this assholes; we'll be watching," he reminded them, pointing to his head before retiring towards the comfort of his king sized bed.

Oliver blasted the music and the Corolla's speakers vibrated as they made their way towards the Hoh reservation. The deep bass set the adrenalized wolf off and he pushed Solace into the corner of the vehicle as he moved to the beat.

"Chill the fuck out Oliver, there's not enough room back here"

The bottles of moonshine long gone and Brady's eyes widened as they pulled up to the two story house. They were forced to park some ways away as rows of cars covered the front lawn. The four wolves walked in a line and Collin smiled slyly, enjoying the perk of being a wolf. The young wolves were at the bottom of the ranking ladder in the pack, but out here they reigned supreme; evident by the clear path being set forth by the young males making way to allow them through. Oliver's nose twitched in distaste, slightly overwhelmed by the many scents bombarding him. The aroma of burning hash lit his taste buds afire and he smiled contently, enjoying the familiar scent while remaining within Jacob's mandate.

Solace claimed a space for them against one of the back walls, away from the DJ's table and Brady followed suit. Collin and Oliver maneuvered through the rowdy crowd, making their way towards the alcoholic beverages as Collin surveyed the scene.

"So what's the plan? There are a lot of hotties up in here"

"We don't need a plan; we got Solace"

The introverted wolf rolled his eyes from his place against the wall but allowed a small smile at the comment. Collin raised his brow in question and Oliver smiled knowingly.

"Sol's got the whole brooding thing down to a tee and chicks eat it up man. I'm telling you, he just stands there looking bored and they flock to him. All we have to do is scoop in and use our natural charm to keep them interested"

Collin looked doubtful but as they made their way back with a variety of drinks; they spotted Brady deep in conversation with a couple of girls as Solace nodded politely at a giggling wavy haired brunette.

"Every single time man…"

Oliver smiled cheekily and smoothly introduced himself as he offered the group of girls a drink. Truth was he liked to pretend that he came to parties for the girls but the reality was he spent more time at the DJ table and on the dance floor than anywhere else. Music spoke to him and the orphaned teen had found refuge in lyrics and melodies early on in his childhood. He nodded towards the dance floor and the wavy haired brunette giggled in delight, following closely behind. Collin grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the dance floor as well.

"What about you cutie, want to dance?"

Solace smiled kindly, hoping to ease the burn of rejection.

"I'm not drunk enough yet. Try me in an hour"

Brady extended his hand and the tipsy blonde smiled in agreement. Solace glanced to his left; towards the quiet girl they'd left standing at his side and caught the wishful look on her face as her eyes followed Brady into the crowd. He wasn't in the mood for small talk but knew the feeling of being left behind all too well.

"And then there were two…" he whispered hoarsely.

The pinkish hew creeping up her cheeks suited her and the handsome wolf extended his hand in greeting.

"Solace"

"Nice to meet you Solace; I'm Anna"

Her blue eyes sparkled under the dimmed lighting and Solace returned her smile.

"Come to these parties often?"

"No, parties aren't really my thing. I don't even know how I let Stacey convince me to come"

"That's cool…I sorta tagged along too"

Her friend Stacey wasn't fairing too well on the dance floor and Brady escorted her back; helping her to a seat.

"I think your friend's done for the…"

The sentence hung mid air and Solace looked towards his pack mate in concern. Brady looked lost for words; open mouthed and awe struck. Sol released a muted yip for his pack mates' ears and Collin stiffened in response.

"Oh shit…"

Oliver excused himself from the dance floor, trailing a determined Collin closely behind.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I think Bray might've imprinted. Come on, we gotta go; he looks like he's seconds away from phasing"

Solace was forcing the reluctant wolf towards the door as his imprint stood worried and confused.

"Brady, don't you fucking phase out here, there aren't enough trees"

"No, we can't leave…I don't even know her name"

He was trembling and struggling against his pack mate's grip; turning back every couple of seconds in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her.

"Anna, her name's Anna"

"Anna," he repeated reverently and Oliver couldn't hold back his amusement.

"Dude, you should see your face…"

Brady stiffened in thought, seemingly coming out of his stupor.

"Wait…how do you know her name? Were you hitting on my imprint Solace?"

"What? No, I was trying to be polite; you all just left her standing there without so much as word"

"Oh fuck, she must think I'm an asshole…"

Collin growled in annoyance.

"Everybody just shut the fuck up. We need a game plan here. Her friend looks smashed; why don't you offer to drive them home Bray? It'll give you a chance to talk to her. But first, I need to make sure you're good to go back inside"

The sick look on his face told him he wasn't and Collin suggested they bring the car around while he and Solace attempted to go inside to smooth the situation over. Stacey was indeed her ride but the intoxicated girl was in no condition to take the wheel and Collin suggested they go in search of food in hopes of sobering her up before making the drive home. Burgers, sodas and strong coffee was all they could afford and a stunned Brady was grateful for Oliver's outgoing personality. Anna was sixteen, Hoh on her father's side and her stunning blue eyes were courtesy of her mother's Italian ancestry. She preferred Sundays over Saturdays and her favorite color was burgundy except when Fall came around.

They took their grub to a skater's park; an old stomping ground for the two pups and Oliver cajoled the two girls into judging their tricks as they took turns on a beat up skateboard. Brady and Collin had phased at the young age of thirteen; their childhoods robbed to the responsibility of patrols and hunting vampires but as the newly imprinted wolf landed an inward heel flip, to the cheering of their female companions, remembered what it was like to be careless and young. Anna threw her hands up in a ten and Oliver shook his head in disagreement.

"Anna Banana, I think you might be a little biased" he reprimanded in a sing song manner. Her cheeks blushed and Brady gifted her with sweet smile, coming to sit at her side. Music blasted from the Corolla's speakers as they passed the time and in the early morning hours, Brady drove them back in Stacey's car and shyly asked his imprint for her phone number after walking her to the door. Anna was a level headed girl and for the life of her couldn't understand why she felt like a gooey mess. He was hot, yes and had the body of a trim body builder but she'd never been the type to get swept off her feet. She wasn't usually the one that went home with the cute guy's number at the end of the night but Brady was surprisingly asking for hers and she wasn't going to deny him. Brady stood unsure, wondering if a kiss on the cheek would be too forward on his part and was once again grateful for his pack brother's lack of tact.

"Oh come on honey, give him a little kiss"

Half of Oliver's body hung out of the Corolla as he waved to the pack's new imprint and she laughed, waving back.

"Bye Anna Banana… Hope to hang out with you again"

She reached up on her tippy toes bravely, stealing Brady's thunder with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Good Night Brady; thank you for the ride"

"Night Anna"

He watched her disappear through her front door and turned to see his immature pack brothers viciously mocking him. Solace had his hand on Collin's cheek, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Good night Collin"

"Good night Sol, I love you brother"

"You bitches can get out of my car and run your asses home for real," he grumbled as he made his way to the front of his vehicle in the midst of their cackles.

"Oh come on man, it's all in good fun. She's cute Bray…really cute"

"And those eyes…"

Brady perked up proudly, nodding his assent. "Yeah…" was all he could say and sighed euphorically as he leaned back in his seat. The ride back was quieter, each wolf lost to his own thoughts. Collin was happy for his best friend's fortune while Oliver was slightly envious, never having anyone to call his own. No family to speak of, no solid attachments and thought that imprinting might not be so bad after all. Solace's thoughts lingered on his pack mates. Keeping people at arm's length had become a skill and the introverted wolf felt himself bending; his will weakening with the feeling of camaraderie and belonging that was brewing inside of him.

The two pups were intuitive enough to know their presence would cut into their Alpha's romantic plans and they hoped Paul wouldn't mind them crashing over. They hesitated as the she-wolf's scent mingled with his but the older wolf greeted them at the door, smiling and nodding to them as they ambled in. Leah winked from her place on the couch and Paul continued to scramble the two cartons of eggs as they sat around his small dinette. The pleasure at seeing them surprised him and the genuine interest in hearing about their adventure even more so.

Leah took notice of Solace's enthusiasm as he partook in the conversation, an anomaly for the young wolf and met Paul's gaze with a soft smile. He cocked his head in question and the she-wolf shook the query away. Jacob was a genius; something she would never admit aloud and wondered if the dominant wolf realized the manner in which these young teens were changing him. She stayed for a couple of hours enjoying her pack brothers' company as they recounted the events of the night, taking pleasure in the feeling of companionship, fondness and solidarity. For as much as the pups were changing the lone wolf, Leah also failed to see that her heart was also thawing…

**Playlist**

Adagio for TRON- Daft Punk & Teddybears

Open Season-High Highs


	6. Atlas Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter carries an M rating for adult content and language.

**Chapter 5**

Leah watched as Embry stuffed another sausage hors d'oeuvre into his mouth and snatched the last one from his plate.

"Aren't you a little old to be mooching off of people?"

" _LEAH_ …."

Sue's stern voice left no room for interpretation and the nervous she-wolf stuck her tongue out at the smiling wolf.

"Aren't you a little old to still be living at home Leah?"

Seth chortled out a laugh and the she-wolf sighed in frustration, knowing it would be a really long night. Sue was tired of seeing her daughter come home at all sorts of hours and her go to reply of 'It's nothing serious ma' just wasn't cutting it anymore. Hence, enter Charlie. The retired police chief had been charged with informing the pack's bad boy that his presence was required at Casa Clearwater-Swan for their annual Harvest Dinner. Paul had been half amused half horrified at the invitation, but he wasn't foolish enough to decline. He was though, smart enough not to enter enemy territory alone and had informed the pups they'd be coming along. In fact, with the exception of Sam and Jared, the majority of wolves had conveniently invited themselves over to witness the event and Sue in turn extended the invitation to the rest of the pack.

And that is how the she-wolf found herself surrounded by a bunch of overgrown boys in her family's living room, awaiting her lover's arrival. Lover…the word was so cheesy it made her want to gag, but it was closer in definition to any of the alternatives. He'd stopped being a booty call long ago and Leah just wasn't ready to label him as anything else. But at least, she wasn't alone in her unease. Brady had yet to grow a pair large enough to share their wolfy secret with his imprint and the girl was looking around the room suspiciously, trying to work out the difficult equation. Her distress only fueled his anxiety and the tapping of his foot was leaving a distinguished mark in her family's woven rug.

Emily and Sam weren't faring much better; evident by their removed seating and tense posture. Paul's scent filtered in and Leah had a sudden urge to smack the cheekiness off the Alpha's face. Jacob grinned as the sound of knocking announced the guest of honor's arrival. Charlie grunted as he stood from his seat, making his way towards their front door. The dominant wolf stood aloof, as Charlie welcomed them in, taking the opportunity to give him the once over. Paul wasn't about to kiss anybody's ass but he did manage to iron his best button down shirt and made the effort of wearing his less torn jeans. Solace secretly reveled in the wolf's discomfort as Oliver handed Charlie their humble contribution to the evening's meal, before joining the rest of the pack.

Paul nodded in greeting and met the she-wolf's gaze with a small smile as he made his way towards her mother's kitchen. Nessie and Kim were busy at work, helping the Clearwater matriarch prepare the large meal but stopped to give the young wolf a knowing smile as he stood by the entrance quietly.

"Hey Sue. Thanks for having us over"

"It's nice to see your face around here Paul," she began, welcoming the tense wolf with a warm hug.

"Charlie and I are hoping to get to know you a little better. I figured inviting you into our home was a sure way of keeping Leah here tonight; hard to know where that girl lives these days"

Paul smiled in amusement and cleared his throat, uncertain of how to best respond. Embry's chuckling was followed by a loud smack and the young wolf howled in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ouch Leah, that hurt. Sue, your daughter's being abusive to the guests"

The she-wolf rolled her eyes in annoyance and was relieved when Nessie and Kim began setting the large dishes of food on the dining room table. Emily rushed to help and the pack began claiming their seats. Quil made a grab for one of Charlie's beers and the retired police chief stopped him cold with his beady stare, prompting Renesmee to set out her mother's contribution to the meal; a crate of aged bottles of wine. Bella made a point of visiting her father and stepsiblings frequently and had dragged Edward with her for the night's festivities. They remained seated in the living room with Charlie, hoping not to call further attention to themselves with the pack's newest and most observant imprint in their midst.

That was until Jacob called them to the table, seeking hang out time with his oldest friend. The Alpha got a kick of calling her mom from time to time, but she would always be Bells in his book, regardless of their familial ties. Edward was a different story… and Jacob used his influence and status to toy with him as much as the opportunity allowed.

"Come on man, don't be shy…there's plenty of food to go around. Here, have a larger serving," he offered as he dropped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate, knowing he would have to regurgitate it at a later time. Edward's eyes narrowed, but his impeccable manners shone as he nodded in gratitude and picked up his fork with the pretense of savoring the food. Billy led the group in prayer in thanks for the bountiful meal and blessing of good company before the pack descended on the food. Anna's eyes widened with shock as she witnessed the pack's decimation of the food.

"So you're our newest wolf girl, huh?" Claire's eyes sparkled in excitement and Brady almost choked on the piece of bread he'd stuffed into his mouth.

"Wolf girl?"

Quil pinched her arm gently, trying to relay the message and Emily jumped to intercede.

"It's an insider's joke. These guys are a pretty tight bunch and their manners can sometimes resemble that of a pack of wolves. We've sort of made our own little pack…the girlfriends and wives, I mean"

Anna's cheeks colored in embarrassment and Sue scolded the young wolf.

"Brady, where are your manners child? Do you mean to tell me you haven't introduced your friend to everyone here?"

Oliver took pity on his mortified friend and burst out into his best game-show voice.

"Anna Bananaaaa…come on down. Anna is a studious sixteen year old cutie that comes to us from the ever- so friendly Ho reservation. She has her mother's baby blues and hopes to one day make a difference in the world. Tell us what she's won Bob…"

Seth shook his head in amusement and the Alpha looked towards his young pup with genuine affection. And just like that, the mood was transformed from one of guardedness to that of light banter. The pack took turns ribbing their besotted wolf and Brady's relief was undeniable when Charlie's interrogation diverted the attention to the pack's moodiest wolf.

"So what are you doing for work these days Paul?"

"This and that…I put some hours in Jake's garage, do some carpentry with Sam and Jared when the opportunity allows"

"Ness did mention that you completed the renovations to the cabin yourself"

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about building an addition come spring"

"Is that right? Thinking about settling down are you?"

The wine was flowing freely now and Leah's loud sigh betrayed her vexation.

"Nope… just running out of room, Charlie"

The old police chief narrowed his eyes and Bella tskd in disapproval.

"Well I think it's great Paul. Especially since you've opened your home to your friends"

"Thanks leech lo…uh…Bella" he amended rapidly and Charlie's face reddened in indignation. It was a playful term of endearment, clearly not appreciated by her father. Sue recognized her husband's shrinking tolerance and chose to intervene.

"Bella's right honey…Leah's been raving about how good Paul is with Solace and Oliver. It's nice to see a young man step up Paul"

Paul's eyebrow arched in interest as he cheekily turned towards the she-wolf.

"Has she now?"

Leah's cheeks flushed scarlet as she downed her glass of wine, grabbing the bottle for a quick refill and Claire eyed the bottle mischievously.

"Can I have a taste?"

"NO" Quil and Emily's voices sounded in tandem as the disappointed girl pouted childishly. Collin poured a glass of wine for the rest of the imprints, hoping to bring out that naughty streak he'd witnessed in the past, when alcohol had been introduced. Emily politely declined and Collin smiled flirtatiously.

"Come on Emily, it's just one glass. Live a little"

"Would you stop trying to get her to drink? It's obvious why she isn't Collin"

Emily's face paled at her niece's words and if Claire hadn't been so busy giving Collin an incredulous look, would've witnessed her aunt's horror at hearing her next words.

"She's pregnant dummy…"

The room stilled and all eyes turned towards the couple in question. The silence was deafening as they awaited their response. Sam took his wife's hand affectionately as he nodded in confirmation.

"We wanted to wait a little longer before sharing the news. It's really early in the pregnancy"

His gaze traitorously shifted towards the other woman he'd loved and the stoic expression that now masked her face engulfed him with guilt. Leah had stopped breathing, focusing on a fixed point as her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. Jacob reached for her through the bond he shared with every one of his wolves; trying to ease the stabbing pain, afflicting them both. Seth's face mirrored his concern; he hadn't yet mastered the same skill but it mattered not, because Leah was his flesh and blood and he recognized the haunted look in her eyes.

The she-wolf hated not being in control, but was vulnerable enough to allow Jacob free rein. She felt his tethered grasp over her tighten and welcomed the soothing balm working to rebind the pieces that had snapped moments ago. Leah felt like a puppet on a tight set of strings and Jacob was straining in keeping her whole. Renesmee felt her husband's distress and met his gaze; allowing him her strength and support in hopes of anchoring him. The silence lingered and it was their youngest imprint's voice that broke the spell of the moment.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sam; I didn't know it was a secret" Claire looked close to tears and Sue rushed to appease her distress.

"It's OK Claire, we're all family here. It's wonderful news. Congratulations to you both"

Emily allowed a small smile and even though the prospect of becoming a mother brought her much joy, took no pleasure in causing her cousin further pain. Leah had once been her closest confidant and the fact they hardly spoke more than two words to each other now, hurt her deeply. Jared's scent alerted them of his approach and Collin knew it was time for his assigned patrol but Leah rushed out of her family's home with the pretense of covering his shift. Jacob met her gaze sadly and nodded his assent as Paul watched the whole exchange with growing irritation; irritation that was quickly turning into anger. And the fact, he couldn't really say at whom, only fueled his irritation.

Jared took a seat next to his wife, looking around the room in confusion. The uncomfortable silence was making Collin uneasy and he attempted to diffuse the situation by tossing a football across the table.

"Embry, what's up with the game? Me and Bray against you and Quil"

Oliver chimed in, upping his idea with one of his own.

"We should all play. You, Brady, Sol and me against the rest of you fogies"

Jared snorted in derision, clueless to what had just transpired and made a grab for the football with one hand and a large turkey leg with the other from his wife's plate.

"Come on Sam; let's show these pups how it's done. I hope you know what you got your boys into Oliver; Sam was all American in high school"

Paul arched an eyebrow as he rose from his seat.

"Then it's only fair, I play with the pups. You know to even out the teams… with Sam being all-American and all" he finished wryly, stepping out of their Beta's home. Seth shared a look with the Alpha and they followed the rowdy group towards the back of the house. It began as a friendly game; with Brady putting his best foot forward in hopes of impressing his blue-eyed lady friend but it quickly spiraled into a blatant display of animosity between the pack's former Alpha and their enforcer. Every tackle became more violent than the last and loyalties were clearly being divided.

"Is that all you got? What's the matter All-American…looks like Emily's got you broken in?"

Sam stalked forward and Solace and Oliver moved to flank Paul on both sides as he spiked the ball with relish. He managed to get his hand on Paul's face as he pushed the temperamental wolf in anger and the Alpha wasn't quick enough to intercede. An explosion of clothes and fur was quickly replaced with the sound of growls as Anna's hysterical screams accompanied the cacophony of snapping jaws. Brady was trying to pacify his frantic imprint but she was having none of it, backing away from him in alarm. Edward moved at lightning speed, sensing Brady's diminishing control and managed to scoop her up and into the house, sending the young wolf into his wolf form.

Bella was ushering all the imprints inside and Kim focused her energy on consoling a sobbing Emily. Quil, Embry and Collin were the only ones that remained in their human form and Seth ordered them the task of trying to corral everyone inside to give Billy and Sue the daunting task of explaining the madness that their newest imprint had just witnessed.

_Jake… please make them stop fighting._

_No, they need this; it was bound to happen sooner or later and I don't want this festering._

The Alpha, however, did order Solace, Oliver, Brady and Jared back to their human form. Leah's presence in the pack mind was only intensifying the scuffle and she immediately phased out, running towards the fight. Sam was bulkier and stronger than the dark, silver colored wolf but Paul was both calculating and ruthless in a fight and the possessive edge in which Sam still regarded the she-wolf only spurred his dominance. Jacob allowed them several rounds and after it became clear that neither wolf was willing to relent, ordered them both to stand down. They were limping and seeping blood and as Leah approached, Sam turned to face her in anger.

"Are you happy now Leah? Is this payback enough?"

Leah's face paled and Jacob turned angry eyes towards one Samuel Uley, finally realizing what his wife had been trying to get across.

"Funny, I don't remember Leah asking you to assault your pack brother Sam. I allowed this little scrap in hopes of letting you both flush out your frustrations but this ends NOW. Leah doesn't owe any of you assholes any explanation. You have a pregnant wife waiting for you; I suggest you attend to that. And you..." he continued, turning towards the other wolf in question. "You knew what you were getting into when you decided to pursue her so don't get all touchy now. Now, I'm going back to the house to see if Brady's imprint hasn't taken off running yet after the fucking scare you two put in her"

The Alpha leveled both wolves with a warning glare before turning towards the Clearwater's home. Sam's eyes betrayed his sadness and he shook his head in frustration before following the Alpha's lead. Paul was still pacing like a caged animal as he reluctantly met the she-wolf's gaze.

"Why, Paul?"

"Why? Why? I should be asking you the same fucking thing Leah. Why can't you let this shit go? You are so much better than this. He didn't choose you…it sucks but you were too much woman for him anyways. It's not your loss…it's his"

"This isn't just about that…"

"No? Than help me understand because it sure looks that way from where I'm standing?"

"Jacob is right; I don't owe you any explanations. We both knew what this was from the beginning. If you don't like it than maybe it's time we end it"

"Just like that huh?"

Leah squared her shoulders, hoping to find the poise to solidify her resolve.

"Yeah, just like that"

Paul inhaled sharply, and watched her carefully before nodding with a touch of anger; hoping not to betray his hurt.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you around then"

He headed straight for his cabin, leaving Leah angry and confused. Her brother had the foresight to come in search of her, wrapping her in his embrace like their father had done on countless occasions. The she-wolf felt lost, muddled with conflicting emotions and gladly allowed Seth to lead her home. She was surprised to see Bella waiting in their front porch, as most of their guests had found their way home and was even more surprised at the comfort her embrace provided. The three siblings lingered outside, and Bella took the opportunity to share lessons learned from a time when she had taken her best friend for granted, giving her much to consider. Charlie and her mother joined them outside, and even though Leah had a lot to think about, she chose to focus on the joy and warmth her divergent little family provided…

* * *

Autumn was his wife's favorite time of the year, and as she happily picked the apples from the bountiful trees, he was reminded why. It was no surprise her fragrant skin gave off a slight cider scent and he took a seat against a large boulder to admire her at play. Her copper colored curls shone brightly under the sun's rays and Tamàs knew he was undeserving of the beautiful creature before him. He was reserved and timid by nature and Gavril was anything but, bringing life and joy to those she encountered.

He lived for these stolen private moments and rose from his seat, hoping to make the most of the time they had left. Gavril recognized the longing in his eyes and dropped the basket of apples on the ground to welcome him into her arms. Even after so many years together, the longing and passion between them never dwindled and she closed her eyes in anticipation as his warm hands traveled up her skirt. His touch left a trail of fire and she felt her body giving in to his silent request as he brought them both down to the leaf covered ground. Gavril forgot about her savory green apples; forgot that she was expected back at the encampment in an hour's time, because the man she loved more than life was looking down at her like she held the answer to life's greatest mysteries.

But in truth, she only held the answer to one. It was simple really, she had found the meaning to life; her life at least… and his warm lips on her skin were causing shivers down her back. Tamàs kissed her with the hunger of a starving man and entered her warmth in sheer rapture. He hated the monster he was but would embrace it willingly for the rest of his days if she was at his side.

"You are my life" he whispered tenderly and she smiled onto his lips, returning the sentiment. They remained lost in their embrace, but as the sunlight waned, both knew it was dangerous for them to linger in the vicinity. They each carried a basket a piece, unknowing when the opportunity would present itself again and were surprised when Silas and two others met them half way to escort them back to camp. It didn't escape Tamàs that his friend had yet to meet his gaze and he tightened his grasp on his wife's hand as they were ushered into the elder's tent.

Gossip had spread throughout the encampment about the disappearance of one of their own but as Balazs greeted them with his usual sneer; Tamàs knew the rumors had been unfounded. Gavril was one of the most amiable people he'd ever encountered, but there was something about the ruthless werewolf that always seemed to unnerve her and Tamàs took notice of the tension in her form under his scrutiny. Balazs eyed the baskets of apples and moved towards Gavril with the pretense of sequestering one for himself. He sniffed the air loudly and cocked his head in amusement, giving the pair a knowing smile.

"Now I see what caused your delay heading back," he smirked as he exited the tent. Their elders stood around a wooden fold table, examining what looked like a set of photographs. Corbin, the youngest of the elders sighed deeply as he welcomed the pair, offering them tea as he encouraged them to take a seat.

"What we are about to discuss cannot leave this tent; is that understood?"

Gavril looked towards her husband for guidance and his narrowed gaze told her he was distrustful of the elder but nodded stiffly in response.

"We think we might have found a way to help our cause…maybe a way to get rid of this curse that looms over us for good"

Tamàs perked up in interest; eager to hear the elder's words.

"The wolves from La Push can transform at will and this ability is passed down from one generation to the next, which means it is genetic in nature. We'd like to see if our species can be cross bred or at least get a blood sample from one of them to study. Of course, we do not have the resources to accomplish this, but we've been offered sanctuary and support to facilitate the endeavor"

Gavril smiled in hope but her husband's eyes narrowed even more so.

"And what do we have to do in exchange for this assistance?"

"Nothing for the moment, but if the time ever arises, our allegiance might be required"

"And why are you telling us this Corbin?"

The elder stood from his place and walked towards the photographs, picking up one of them with purpose.

"The leader of the wolves descends from pure blood; it is his blood and heir that we seek. He is mated to a hybrid…she is half human, half vampire. A rare jewel in our supernatural world and our attempts at bringing her here were unsuccessful"

"Why do you need her, I thought it was the wolf you were after?"

"We've been studying them from afar and the bond they share with their mates is unique in nature. I believed he would be more willing to cooperate if his mate's safety was put in question"

Gavril's eyes widened in alarm, as she faced off with the respected elder.

"You can't mean to harm her Corbin?"

"No, that wasn't our intent, but it matters not anymore because we've decided to skew our plans"

Tamàs felt a tightening in his stomach, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"And what do you plan to do now?"

"We plan to bring him here"

"To what purpose?"

Corbin's hand betrayed his nerves as he handed the photograph over to one of their fairest werewolves.

"This is his mate"

Gavril studied the picture and despondently handed it over to her husband. Tamàs took one look and chuckled at the eerie resemblance until reality dawned on him. He felt a sickening need to vomit as the realization of what the elder was suggesting came crashing down on him. He jumped to his feet, an incredulous look marring his handsome features as he pulled his wife to him.

"It's the only way Tamàs"

"We are done talking Corbin and if you ever bring this up again, I will rip your fucking throat out"

"This isn't your decision to make, it's Gavril's. Think about what this could mean for our people?"

Tamàs dragged his wife out of the tent, debating on whether they had enough time to pack their few belongings and flee but as the sun set on the west, knew they were stuck for the night. Gavril hadn't said a word since the meeting except to thank Silas for his thoughtfulness in retrieving her baskets of apples. She went through the motions of preparing their meal and took comfort in his loving embrace as they lay to sleep. Gavril knew her husband's disdain of what they'd become; hated that they couldn't have the normality of a real life and couldn't help but wonder about the what if. She'd already sacrificed so much to be at his side. What was but one more sacrifice, she asked herself before drifting off to dreams of dark haired children and bountiful apple trees.

* * *

"This is madness Aro. How can you even consider this blasphemy?"

"Caius, my friend…times are changing and we need to change with them. If there was a way to control them, then it would give us the upper edge against the wolves from La Push. The Cullens are growing too powerful with their alliance and it is dangerous for us to turn a blind eye"

Demitri glanced across the room, meeting his oldest friend's gaze in alarm. If Aro decided it, then they would have no choice but to abide by it but the Volturi tracker saw wisdom in Caius's words. This alliance should not be forged. Felix allowed a small smirk, knowing the tracker's thoughts and glanced towards the east corridor of the castle, communicating his intentions. The corridor led to one of their dungeons and it was a place that provided much privacy from supernatural hearing.

"We cannot allow this to take place, Felix"

"It isn't up to us to decide and Aro is already taking steps to secure this alliance"

"What steps do you speak of?"

"I'm to Hungary to secure passage for one of their elders. Apparently, one of them uncovered something of great interest to Aro"

"Let me come with you, you might need my skills"

Felix nodded in agreement and they agreed to venture out next fortnight. The Volturi's tracker had his own personal reasons for disagreeing with Aro's plans but would settle for the opportunity the outing offered and began making plans of his own…

**Playlist**

Don't Swallow the Cap- The National

Requiem On Water- Imperial Mammoth

Atlas Hands- Benjamin Francis Leftwich


	7. Play it Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter carries an M rating for adult language.  Hope every one of you has a safe and peaceful Thanksgiving or harvest celebration, surrounded by those you hold most dear.  Let us be truly thankful for what really matters.

 

**Chapter 6**

It was a sad day, when one wished for the distraction of patrols, but Paul Lahote was tired of moping around. He was angry… angry at stupid Samuel Uley and his All-American self.  Angry at the Alpha for not letting him finish what they’d started.  Angry at the back-stabbing, so called friend of his, who’d taken sides with the All-American hero.  Angry at _her_ for belittling what they’d shared.  But most of all, Paul was angry at himself for being stupid enough to get attached.  It was mostly her fault though, with those long legs, soft skin and pretty eyelashes of hers.  A man was only so strong…

 

How could she just throw him to the side like yesterday’s trash?  Paul could admit, his ego had taken a beating but he knew…he fucking knew that it wasn’t just sex.  She’d spent the night for crying out loud and they’d had some major pillow talk sessions.  Booty calls just didn’t do that shit right?  Maybe it was all wishful thinking and the thought depressed him greatly, which only made him angrier.  He wanted her…he missed her …and he sighed for what seemed like the millionth fucking time in the last hour. 

 

Paul took a large chug of his beer as he took stock of his surroundings.  The only two people he wasn’t truly angry at were in the same room.  They could be annoying as fuck, but the pups showed their loyalty that night and that meant more to Paul than he cared to admit.  Loyalty was a quality he held in high regard and whether they knew it or not, they’d gained his through and through. But that didn’t mean they had free rein in his home and Paul’s eyes narrowed in distaste at the sorry sight before him.

 

“That’s the saddest looking Christmas tree that I’ve ever fucking seen”

 

Oliver crunched up his nose in indignation as he removed the red mini ball ornament from the sagging pine tree petulantly.

 

“It needed a home Paul.  It was one of the last trees on the lot.  I couldn’t just let them toss it.  Besides, I think it fits right in with our little misfit family”

 

The pups had practically moved in to the cabin and even though he would vehemently deny it if asked, Paul welcomed their company.  It’d been a rough couple of weeks and Oliver and Solace were trying hard to look past his growing, cantankerous mood.  If he could only admit that the she-wolf’s absence was at the root of his surliness, it might make it easier for them to forgive.  But the proud wolf was adamant in his denial, declaring that he was better off without the complication in his life.  It sounded like a lie and it certainly stunk of a lie. 

 

“Well who the hell said I wanted a Christmas tree in my house anyways?”

 

Solace stood from his place on the couch, walking towards the deciduous tree and began wrapping it with a set of white and blue lights in silent support.  Oliver smiled and tossed the moody wolf Claire’s hand-made stocking, displaying the large P, she’d embroidered in red yarn.  Paul rolled his eyes but hung his stocking next to the other two on display. 

 

“Ness is expecting us for dinner, Paul.  We should get going if we’re gonna make it on time”

 

“You two go ahead, I think I’ll pass tonight”

 

Solace met Oliver’s gaze with intent and the young wolf struggled to come up with a quick retort.

 

“You can’t…Ness spent the whole afternoon cooking one of your favorite dishes Paul.  She’ll be hurt”

 

There were few people whose feelings Paul cared enough about, and Renesmee was one of those people, so the sour wolf sighed in annoyance as he pulled a t-shirt out from his hand crafted dresser and made his way towards his beat up pickup truck without another word.  The two pups rushed out of the cabin before he changed his mind.  Oliver jumped in the back of the truck bed as he stretched out comfortably for the ride, hoping their deceit wouldn’t bite them in the ass.

 

______________

 

The she-wolf had spent the day Christmas shopping with her exuberant niece and newest imprint and was currently staking a seat in the Black’s kitchen counter as she stealthily dipped her finger into Renesmee’s creations.  Nessie was the much youngest of the pair but Leah had grown to appreciate and respect her wise advice.  At least on matters of the heart because the she-wolf was humble enough to recognize her approach to said matters was comparable to that of a sixteen year old boy.  Sue was feeling awful guilty these days; blaming herself for her daughter’s current state of melancholia.  She had hoped to nudge her daughter into the realization that her feelings ran deeper than lust towards the volatile wolf, but it had the complete opposite effect.

 

Nessie hoped to also use the evening to soften Anna’s decision to place some distance between herself and Brady.  The young woman was just as miserable as the besotted wolf, but was having a hard time coping with the existence of this supernatural world, let alone the concept of imprinting.  Anna’s parents had raised her to be the independent and progressive young woman she was and the concept of belonging to another without a choice was a hard pill to swallow.  Brady’s half-assed explanation on the subject hadn’t helped his cause but Leah had taken pity on the young wolf and volunteered to answer her questions from a she-wolf’s point of view. 

 

The prospect made Brady nervous, well aware of her feelings on imprinting, but she’d promised to be on her best behavior…they were pack after all.  And truth was his yearning and heartache was driving them all miserable during patrols.  But Leah had her own reason for stepping up.  She would have never chosen this life for herself and every single wolf in this pack knew varying degrees of sacrifice and loss from their duty.  Leah had been inside of Brady’s head.  It was his desire to give Anna the opportunity to get to know him without outside influence that had led him to withhold the truth and the she-wolf respected him for it.  Anna sat despondently to the side, a faraway look on her face as she stared out the window and the she-wolf took the opportunity to speak.

 

“What was it about Brady that made you want to date him, Anna?”

 

Renesmee smiled to herself, continuing to sauté her vegetables in silence as she listened to the conversation around her.   Anna turned doleful eyes their way, the question catching her by surprise and contemplated her words carefully.

 

“I liked talking to him.  He’s very smart and has an open mind, even about things he might not necessarily agree with”

 

“And that’s important to you?  For someone to keep an open mind?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Then why are you being so quick to judge us”

 

There was no animosity behind her words, but Leah wasn’t one to bullshit around and wanted her to see the unfairness of her actions.

 

“He lied to me.  That’s not something I take lightly.  How can I even trust him now?”

 

“None of us volunteered for this Anna.  This wasn’t a choice for us and Brady didn’t lie to you, he withheld information because he wanted you make up your own mind about him before he told you the whole truth.  He’s still the same guy, just a little furrier and more kick ass than you originally thought”

 

Anna chuckled in spite of herself and sighed loudly, her voice significantly softening with her next words.

 

“He only likes me because o f the imprint.  I stood by Solace’s side a good thirty minutes before he even acknowledged me.  He wasn’t interested in me until after he imprinted.  The whole night, I kept thinking of how lucky I was that someone as hot as him was paying attention to me and now I know why”

 

“Look, I’m not going to lie to you OK.  I’m not a fan of imprinting, but I’ve been inside that kid’s head.  Brady’s crazy about you…all of you.  Not just your girlie parts.  He likes that you have a mind of your own…that you actually have a point of view on shit that matters.  In fact, one of his biggest fears is that he might not be smart enough for you”

 

Leah cringed, knowing she’d broken their little pack code and had gone too far in her disclosure and looked towards Renesmee for help.  Brady would have to get over it…desperate times called for desperate measures, damn it.  Nessie abandoned her pots and pans, coming to sit by Anna’s side. 

 

“Anna, do you remember what Billy said about the cold ones and about my family?”

 

The young woman nodded her head, remembering the feeling of dread she’d experienced at hearing the elder’s words.

 

“When I was born, the pack meant to destroy me, not sure of what I would become but Jacob imprinted on me.  If he hadn’t, the alliance between my family and the pack would have never taken place.  Imprinting doesn’t equal love at first sight.  Each imprint is different.  Look at Claire and Quil.  They’re like best friends and if one day she decides to date someone outside of our little family, Quil will be supportive of her.  The fact that Brady tried to give you the choice says a lot about his character.  Can’t you try to see it from his point of view? It’s a lot for any one person to take in…he didn’t want to scare you away, which is exactly what happened anyways.  I like to think of imprinting as a way for a wolf to identify a person that’s meant to play a great role in their lives, whatever that may be.  Don’t let your insecurities get in the way of what you already know to be true,” she finished, giving her an encouraging wink before returning to her meal.

 

A woodsy scent reached the she-wolf’s nose and she turned narrowed eyes towards her traitorous niece. 

 

“Don’t feel too bad Anna, it looks like you weren’t the only one being ambushed today”

 

Nessie gave the she-wolf her best smile as she heard the rumbling of Paul’s pickup truck.

 

“I love you Leah”

 

The she-wolf didn’t have time to respond because the pups had high-tailed it out of the truck, knowing the jig was up; wanting to dodge the fuming wolf’s wrath, as they rushed into their Alpha’s home.

 

“Honey, I’m home…”

 

Oliver’s radiant smile was making it hard for Leah to remain angry and he stopped to give the she-wolf a sweet peck on the cheek before wrapping Nessie in an embrace. 

 

“Anna Banana…what’s this nonsense I hear about you being scared of us, huh?” 

 

Solace followed the exuberant teen in, winking at Anna in greeting and causing a pinkish hue up her cheeks.  Brady was everything Anna could ever want in a man, but Solace’s lazy and sexy grin made her feel like a little school girl.  Oliver dropped onto the couch next to her, scooting in close and pulling the young imprint to his side. 

 

“Come here girl, I need some imprint love”

 

Anna swatted at his hand as he messed with her hair playfully, but allowed the embrace.

 

“You’re not really scared of us, are you Anna?” 

 

His words were playful, but there was an inflection of hurt and worry that accompanied them.

 

“Of course she is, but don’t worry.  We don’t bite… much” Paul entered the room with his usual swagger and finished his sentence with a loud bite, making the young imprint sit taller in her seat.  Leah rolled her eyes before meeting his curt nod and followed him with her eyes into the kitchen. 

 

“Behave Paul” was Nessie’s admonishment as she watched him take the lids off the pots.

 

“Huh, no lasagna… imagine that” he stated, turning towards the pups and leveling them with a glare.  Solace cleared his throat and Oliver chuckled nervously. 

 

“Did I say lasagna? I meant beef roast.  It’s smells delicious though, doesn’t it Sol?”

 

Solace nodded avidly and stood to help Nessie set the table, looking anywhere but towards where the angry wolf stood.  Oliver continued laying the guilt trip on Anna as Paul stood awkwardly by one of the living room walls and sighed heavily before attempting civilized conversation with the other guest of honor. 

 

“So, what did Nessie say to drag you here Leah?”

 

“She didn’t have to drag me anywhere, Paul.  She’s family…she asked and I came”

 

“Just like that, huh?”

 

The she-wolf caught the gist and narrowed her eyes before answering, but couldn’t keep the sadness from her voice.

 

“Yeah, just like that”

 

Paul continued to watch her, daring her to meet his gaze but Leah couldn’t and walked into the dining room area with the pretext of helping Solace.  The tension was thick, made slightly lighter by the young wolves’ attempts at humor and their blatant efforts of trying to guilt the young imprint into allowing their boy another chance, in between mouthfuls of food. 

 

“Would you two leave the girl alone?  She knows where Brady lives.  If she wants to see him, all she has to do is look for him”

 

The words sounded like they were meant for the young girl, but his eyes hadn’t left the she-wolf as he’d stated them, making it clear, their true aim was elsewhere.  Leah met his gaze boldly and placed her drink a little too forcefully on the table as she readied with her reply.

 

“Well, women don’t take too kindly to feeling cornered Paul.  Maybe if people had given her the space she needed to process everything, she might’ve reacted differently”

 

Anna was looking between them in confusion, readying to add her two cents into the conversation but Solace’s subtle shaking of his head, stopped her cold. 

 

“Cornered, cornered?  Don’t make me fucking laugh”

 

Leah stood abruptly, looking towards her niece.

 

“I know what you were trying to do here Ness but next time, just ask.  Thanks for the dinner kid” she threw over her shoulder as she rushed towards the door.

 

“That’s right Leah…run; because that’s all you know how to do.  When shit gets uncomfortable, you run”

 

Leah released a low growl and Paul stood from his place, following her out the door.

 

“Well not this fucking time.  You’re gonna hear what I have to say, whether you like it or not”

 

Solace looked like he was readying to follow, worried about his friend’s temper but Nessie grabbed him by the hand.

 

“No Solace, they need this.  Even if it doesn’t turn out how we want it to…”

 

Leah slammed the door behind her, but Paul swiftly swung it open, allowing a cold rush of air in.  Oliver’s features changed in confusion as a whiff of a familiar scent reached his sensitive nose.   It was a scent he couldn’t easily forget and he turned towards his Alpha’s wife.

 

“Where’s Jake?”

 

They listened at the two wolves’ heated exchange and Oliver repeated his question with more urgency.

 

“Nessie, where’s Jacob?  Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

 

Renesmee turned pale as a ghost, a feeling of fear and despair consuming her as she whispered her husband’s name in dread.  Solace looked towards his friend in concern as he watched him leap to his feet; ordering their newest imprint to remain in place before sprinting towards the door.

 

_______________

               

Winter was upon them and the surge of drivers rushing to get last minute tune ups before the first snow had kept the garage busy all week.  He wasn’t complaining; the extra income provided the Alpha the opportunity to offer his wolves extra hours of work.  Between patrols and the long hours at the shop, he’d almost forgotten what his home smelled like and was itching to bask in his wife’s company.  Her fragrant and pale skin called to him but there was one more stop he needed to make.  Christmas was Nessie’s favorite holiday, and he wanted to surprise her with the biggest tree their home allowed and so he headed towards Forks.

 

The news of Emily’s pregnancy had affected them all in some shape or form.  It served to remind Nessie of her true heart’s desire and Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before she broached the subject again.  The news had led to the chaos that ensued after, and his newest imprint hadn’t taken the news as well as the Alpha had hoped, sending Brady into a depressive state.  She’d asked for time and space, which was torture for an imprinted wolf. But the Alpha hoped her resolve would crumble sooner than later for his pack’s sake.  They were all intricately connected; if one suffered, the same fortune bestowed them all through the mind link.

 

Then there was Jared.  Jacob had been pleased with his wolf’s recent change in attitude, but he feared the altercation had undone the progress they’d made; not only in their relationship, but by creating a greater rift in his friendship with Paul.  Jared was a good man, a dutiful wolf and a loving husband.  He suspected that Emily’s pregnancy would also put ideas in Kim’s head and Jacob sensed Jared’s contemplation of retirement as well.  And last but not least, there was Leah.

 

He thought of his she-wolf as he maneuvered through the winding road.  Leah was as stubborn as a bull and Jacob smiled as he thought of his wife’s scheming ways.   She’d invited the she-wolf over for dinner with the pretense of loneliness and had conveniently left out the names of her other guests.  In fact, his desire to witness the look on her face when Paul arrived was almost enough to make him turn back, and could only hope her cunningness paid off.  Yeah…it had come to that.  The Alpha was cheering for his dominant wolf and was surprisingly, undisturbed by it.  Paul was his, even though he liked to pretend that he answered to no one and the Alpha had witness him make great strides in the last months.   They were both obstinate and untamed in their own right, but together they seemed to work and had the potential to make a go of it, if they only learned to relent.

 

His attention had been temporarily seized by the inner monologue and his hackles rose as he took in the stillness of the surrounding forest.  The Alpha scanned his peripheries through narrowed eyes, feeling his lupine senses coming alive.  There was an odd smell to the east and Jacob cocked his head to the side, pressing hard on his brakes as he took stock of the nearing scene.  An SUV stood abandoned in the middle of the road; its emergency lights blinking brightly ahead.  A frantic woman stepped out of the vehicle and the Alpha’s nostrils flared as he caught the streaks of red that marred her sweatshirt and the sharp metallic scent of blood burned his nose. 

 

“My baby…Please, help me.  They took my baby…”

 

Something was off…every instinct he possessed was yelling at him to remain in the car.  Telling him to pull out his cell phone and dial the proper authorities to investigate further.  But there was a trace of a scent he did recognize and it was that rotten reek that pushed him past his suspicions as he opened the door to his truck and stalked towards the panic-stricken mother.  _Why hadn’t any of his wolves approached? Embry and Quil were on patrols,_ he thought, sensing their presence towards the west _._ Jacob caught the empty car seat to the right and the trail of blood that spoke of a body being dragged towards the darkness of the forest.  A car stopped behind his truck and someone…or something approached as Jacob turned towards the weeping woman.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… but they have my baby” she whispered brokenly as he felt something sharp pierce the side of his neck and barely registered the piercing howl as darkness overtook him.

 

______________

 

Oliver tore out of his Alpha’s home with half of the pack on his heels.  _No, it couldn’t be…that scent...he knew that scent._ He’d committed it to memory after that nerve wracking day and the young wolf had learned to trust his gut or more precisely, his nose _._  Seth and Paul had driven into their heads that their instincts and supernatural senses were their greatest weapons and Oliver didn’t hesitate to phase as his fear spiked.  He released a howl, not stopping to explain as he ran towards the East at full speed.  The pack didn’t need any further explanation as his acute sense of smell disseminated through the mind link and Leah raced past the young wolf towards her Alpha’s scent.

 

Jacob’s truck stood about fifty yards from an abandoned vehicle with no one in sight.  Nessie had chased behind the pack, taking in the sinister and bloody scene as she felt her heavy body give out from beneath; looking towards her pack for answers.  She didn’t register the naked bodies as Brady caught her petite frame and Oliver phased once again, taking off at lightning speed towards the north.  Seth ordered Sam to remain behind, asking him to gather all the imprints and assuring their safety in the Cullen’s home.  He could spare no one else as they began their blind chase.  The pack’s howls broke through the stillness of the night as half of the Cullens joined the chase.  Renesmee refused to remain behind and Bella ran at a slower pace at her side, allowing her the opportunity to gather her bearings.

 

_I caught Jacob’s scent…two, maybe three with him but its fading…they must be moving fast._ Oliver was trying to focus on the trail but Edward also had an extra advantage with his gift and his words sent them spiraling into despair.

 

“They’re headed towards Seattle…a private airstrip, I think.  The distance is making it hard for me to read their thoughts.  They must know of my gift…One of them is singing The National Anthem of Russia.  I believe they mean to confuse me”

 

Leah was the fastest amongst them and she pushed her lithe limbs faster.    _They couldn’t lose Jake_ …the she-wolf’s fear was almost paralyzing as her unfiltered feelings of loyalty and love washed over them all.  Jacob Black was their Alpha, but he was also her friend; had never turned from her through some of her darkest moments; never asked anything from them that he hadn’t already done first.  Jacob was the closest thing to a brother that both Embry and Quil knew and Seth struggled to balance the pack as their panic was taking hold.  Solace was using his gift to help Seth in his effort to ease their distress but it was Paul’s words that spurred their hope.

 

_Fuck no, we aren’t losing Baby Alpha…_ Paul’s determined thoughts broke through their stupor and they pushed themselves harder as the scent of their beloved leader strengthened.  Their run was nearing its end as the night’s shade provided them cover from prying eyes and they broke through the trees, searching the desolate airstrip.  Nessie looked towards Oliver in question, her shaky voice matching their despair.

 

“Where to next, Oliver?”

 

But Oliver didn’t know and neither did Alice; the pack’s presence creating holes in her vision.  Jacob’s scent led here and ended here.  The wolf shook his head in doubt, sniffing the ground wildly but Seth knew they were too late.  As Beta, his bond with the Alpha had also strengthened and where the constant pull to him once drummed as that of a youthful and vibrant heart, a fading pulse now remained and released a gut wrenching howl in desolation as Renesmee’s hysterical cries accompanied his anguish…

 

**Playlist**

Come With Me- Echosmith

Play It Right- Sylvan Esso

The Line-Battles


	8. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are new to my universe, I ask that you not be so angry with me towards the end of this chapter. Life doesn't always come in pretty wrapping paper with a nice bow on top and I fancy that...It makes me appreciate the good things that occur in life. For those that have read ahead to After the Rain…it's like shouting at the TV screen, even when you know what's about to go down :) This chapter carries an M rating for mature language and themes.

**Chapter 7**

Gavril packed her change of clothing into the small traveling sac with shaky hands. She tried to push aside the feeling of dread, as Balazs' impatient sighs forced her to quicken her pace. Her husband's detachment the last few days had hurt, but she understood it was his way of coping with what was to come. Gavril rose to stand, running her hands down the pleats of her long skirt as she waited to bid her husband goodbye. _Didn't he know she was doing this for them both_? Corbin had said it was the only way of granting them the freedom from this curse and she longed for that possibility. Gavril was strong, but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to leave the tent, if he refused to meet her gaze. Tamàs' body felt heavy with the burden of conflict, but was aware his wife awaited his response. He forced himself to meet her anxious gaze, eliminating the distance between them, and placed a soft kiss on her warm lips.

"Ti amo"

"Sempre", she whispered. There were no words that would make this OK, so she swiftly turned and exited the insularity of their hearth before her resolve crumbled.

Tamàs swallowed back the bile fighting to escape, and took steadying breaths in hope of centering himself. His control was slipping to the rage that threatened to consume him. He was angry at the elders for asking this of them. Angry at their cursed existence; angry at his wife for agreeing to this vile act but most of all, Tamàs realized he was angry at himself most. He never once spoke out the words that he so avidly wanted to say. _NO_. He never asked her not to go through with it, knowing full well, she was looking to him for direction. Was it his selfish desire to break the chains of slavery of the moon's will? Or was it his most noble side that wanted to grant his beloved the choice?

It was a mixture of both, and his inability to discern which side motivated his silence most, left him battling with self-loathing. Tamàs had always lived a humble existence but Gavril's love made him feel like the wealthiest creature alive. She was his, body and soul and the mere idea of sharing her was too much to bear. Desperation consumed him, and he tore out of the tent with a determination to stop her. Corbin must've anticipated his intent, as several werewolves rushed to restrain him. Silas' sad gaze spoke a silent apology as he placed a hand over his shoulder. To support or restrain, Tamàs wasn't sure, but as he looked at his wife's retreating form with unfathomable eyes, was grateful for his friend's presence as his body grew slack. Time stilled, as she took those final steps over the ridge and towards the point of no return. The werewolf fell to his knees, desolation accompanying the frigid gust of wind sweeping through the encampment.

* * *

"Nessie, you haven't eaten in almost three days. You need to keep up your strength, honey. Please…at least drink"

Bella placed the glass of animal blood near her daughter's reach. Renesmee was inconsolable and her mother was just as worried…worried for her distraught daughter; but also worried for her best friend. Jacob had vanished and the void he left behind was immeasurable. Seth was struggling in keeping the pack congruent, while still having to carry on with the responsibilities of patrols and figuring out what had occurred. Oliver, Embry and Quil were drowning in their feelings of guilt for letting Jacob and the pack down. They had scented him as he'd driven though the reservation towards Forks but had not picked up on that musty scent or strangely, the one of blood.

Oliver felt responsible for losing the trail but their Alpha's scent had simply vanished and Paul was trying his best to comfort the pup. Leah was not faring any better. Her frustration was allowing her anger to get the best of her and in the last couple of days, had picked a fight with pretty much everyone in the pack. Jacob was her rock and it wasn't until his absence that she realized how much he assisted in balancing her. Even the imprints were suffering from the Alpha's absence and were relying on the company of each other for comfort, including their newest member, Anna. Jared, Sam and Collin had ran past the Canadian border in hopes of picking up any kind of trail with no avail, and as the days passed, their hope was dwindling to nothing.

Jasper had successfully hacked into the small airstrips' mainframe, confirming that a small jet had been authorized for takeoff near the time in question, but there was no tracing back the source. This had been well planned by ones with the financial resources to spare, and all evidence pointed towards one direction. But Carlisle was hesitant to reach out to the Volturi in case their suspicions were wrong, thus then marking them as vulnerable. Alice's limitations lie with the wolves and even though she was suspicious of the Volturi's hand, was confused by the gaps that protected their culpability. There was one vision that disturbed her most, and it was this same vision that forced Edward to seek the privacy of the forest in hopes of confronting her.

"What aren't you telling us Alice?"

"I'm not really sure, Edward. Its Nessie…her future keeps shifting. The day of the attack, I saw her weeping and there was so much blood around her…but now… Well, you've seen it in my thoughts. If Jacob was dead, then this vision wouldn't have been brought forth. We're going to find him, I know we are. But there's something else…"

Edward's face lit up with hope.

"How can I make contact?"

"We need to be careful Edward. He's been Volturi a long time. What if it's a trap? "

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. How do I find him?"

Alice sighed in defeat.

"At the Park Hyatt Vienna, in two days time"

"Please don't share the second part of what you saw with my wife and daughter. At least, not until we find him"

Alice looked torn but nodded her head in agreement as they ventured out to find their prey. Their journey would be long and they needed to hunt for what may lie ahead. Edward called a meeting with the pack, sharing part of Alice's vision and giving them a scrap of hope. Seth was torn; he couldn't leave the reservation unguarded and the Cullens called on the Denali for help. The imprinted wolves would be staying behind and the Beta blew everyone away, when he asked Paul to remain in charge. The she-wolf had explicitly informed her little brother where he could shove his request that she remain as well, and had threatened him with bodily harm if he dared leave without her.

The list was short; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were the only ones that would accompany the remainder of the pack and they wasted no time in their preparations to leave.

"You're both ready…Seth wouldn't be taking you along if he didn't think you were"

The pups looked anxious but Paul's confidence in them meant more than they could express. Nessie was furious at her family's decision to force her behind but understood her presence would only hinder the search and took comfort in the she-wolf's words.

"We're not coming home without him Ness"

Paul pulled at Leah's arm before watching her board the private jet.

"You be careful among all those pale faces, Leah"

His playful smirk covered his concern and the she-wolf returned the smile.

"Wow Paul, one might actually think you care"

The mask of indifference fell, and he leaned in, surprising her and the rest of the pack as he bid her farewell with a gentle kiss.

"See you when you get back" he whispered before turning towards the woods. Leah stood unnerved and it was Embry's chuckle as he walked past that brought her back from her daze. It was a long and tense flight, as the majority of the pack had never traveled outside of Washington, let alone in a private jet but gathered strength from the company of each other as Seth tried to formulate some sort of plan.

"It's simple Seth; we check into the hotel and wait. Alice is certain he will arrive tomorrow. I will make my presence known and we can go from there"

"We can't just rely on good faith, Edward. If he's going to Vienna, than there's a chance Jacob might be there as well"

"Demetri is the Volturi's most valuable tracker. He could easily be there on a different type of errand. Alice is certain that he will provide information we need. That doesn't mean we shouldn't begin our own search, but we must proceed with caution. We are a long way from home, Seth"

Under-dressed and taut with nerves, the wolves stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of the luxurious hotel, but it was hard for anyone to care. They drove around the city for hours, allowing Oliver and Edward to put their abilities to good use. The pack was taken aback by the amount of vampires that meandered through the city freely. It was a different world, one they didn't care much to join and were greatly relieved when their youngest wolf picked up the tracker's scent. Of course it was hard to know who was tracking whom, as the blonde vampire took a seat in the hotel's lobby with a sly smile as he waited patiently. The wolves disseminated through the hotel lobby with Jasper and Emmett in tow. The Volturi tracker performed a quick reconnaissance of his surroundings, shaking his head in distaste as Edward and Seth approached.

"Should I be concerned or flattered? So many of you for harmless, little me; one might be inclined to interpret this as a sign of hostility, Edward. Where are your manners?"

"Cut the shit leech. You know why we're here. Now tell us what we need to know"

Edward looked towards Seth in dismay as Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the lobby. The gifted vampire was also frustrated with his lack of foresight. Something or someone was preventing him from reading his thoughts and Demetri smiled in response.

"Do you think so little of me that I would come so unprepared? First things first…If you can't keep your dog on a tighter leash, then I'm afraid, this conversation is over"

"No…please, wait. We mean no harm. Alice mentioned…"

"Alice…yes. That is the reason I am here. I was counting on her gift"

The tracker met the Beta's intense gaze as he spoke his next words.

"I'm loyal to my kind, so it isn't out of the goodness of my dead heart that I choose to share what I know. I need some assurances from you"

Edward gave Seth a stern look that left no room for argument and he acknowledged him with a curt nod.

"Go on"

"I have an off-shore account; your coven will transfer two million Euros to it as we speak"

Edward took his cell phone out and the tracker typed the information required, and watched as he wasted no time in sending the information towards Jasper.

"Done"

"There's more. We have a mutual acquaintance, you and I. She will need to disappear for awhile and you will provide her the finances to do so. I also request she not be informed, I was involved"

Edward's eyes softened as he met the tracker's gaze and Demetri looked away. Seth's patience was wearing and Edward nodded his assent.

"Travel to the outskirts of Romania, near the Bulgarian border; you'll find their territory there. His scent should be easy to track. You should hurry… they went through great effort to capture him and there's a full moon in two day's time. I am not in the know as to their plans"

With those final words, he stood from his place, exiting the hotel without a glance back. Edward had his cell phone out in seconds, reaching out to his family to make the necessary arrangements, and Seth didn't fail to notice the looks of concern on Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"I thought the Volturi were responsible for this. Who is he talking about? Whose territory is in Romania?"

Jasper answered with some hesitation.

"He was being awfully cryptic but from the location he described, if I had to take a guess, I would say he was referring to the children of the moon"

Collin's eyes grew as round as saucers and the rest of the pack's shock was just as apparent"

"I thought they were a myth"

Emmett snorted loudly.

"You mean like vampires and shape shifters? Believe me, they're fucking real. I came across one some decades back; left me a nasty scar on my lower back. If he's telling the truth, then we do need to get moving. Whatever their plan, it can't be good and there's no telling what shit we're going to face during the full moon."

Jasper nodded in agreement before running out to have their vehicles brought around. The plan was to fly into Romania territory as advised, and begin their blind hunt. It wasn't much to go on and the pull inside the Beta's chest was continuing to fade, but Seth Clearwater refused to give up: his optimism allowing him a fragment of hope. He'd hero-worshiped the young Alpha growing up and it was his deep rooted respect for him that amplified his faith. Jacob Black was the knot that tied them all together and every wolf present was ready to forfeit their life for their Alpha.

* * *

Gavril took in the vast land as they approached the secluded property. It was ironic that she would find herself there. She'd daydream on many occasions about this particular piece of land during their scavenger hunts. Pictured little Tamàses running wildly around…had wondered what it would be like to work the land? Maybe, be fortunate enough to one day call this place home. A savage growl ripped through the air and Gavril looked towards Balazs in concern.

"Looks like our boy is awake; might not be a good time for introductions. Stay out of sight…I'll come find you when your services are required"

His snide smile only served to unsettle her further and she wondered once more if she'd be able to see this through. The sounds coming from the cottage told her he was putting up a decent fight, and she felt slight respect for the unfortunate stranger. It wasn't often she encountered a creature, fearless enough to challenge Balazs and his grunts of pain told her the ruthless werewolf was making him pay for it.

_Was this really the only way?_ Gavril just didn't know, but felt the weight of her people on her shoulders as she waited. A bout of nausea hit her as Balazs approached with a cold one in tow.

"The drugs should taking effect any minute now and he'll be pretty loopy for the next several hours. But you don't have much time. There's a short window for you. His people have already begun their search. This needs to happen today"

"But if he's unconscious…how will I? I mean…He won't…"

Balazs growled in annoyance but the vampire gave a small smile in understanding before speaking.

"He's disoriented, not unconscious. We were able to acquire a recording of his mate's voice. It should help disorient him further but try not to speak. The rest is up to you but I doubt you'll have much resistance"

The vampire's eyes roamed down the length of her body and Balazs snorted in derision as he made his way towards the main house.

"Anton and Aurel will be posted outside. We'll be in the main house if you need us Gavril and don't forget what's at stake"

They left her standing outside the cottage and Gavril steadied her nerves before stepping in. She followed the scent of blood and antiseptic down the hall as she took stock of the quaint décor. He lay bloodied and bound as he tossed and turned on a large mattress, strategically placed in the corner of the room. His mate's melodic laugh filling the silence, as she approached. He squinted through the swelling around his bruised eyes, trying to focus on her form. He could only make out her copper curls and fair skin.

"Ness? Is that you? What have they done to you baby?"

Gavril's hands shook as she picked up the cup of water on the floor and brought it close to his chapped lips. Jacob gulped, half choking on the water as he began to cough violently. His body felt heavy and slow from the sedative hallucinogen circulating through his bloodstream.

"Nessie, we have to go. We have to go before they come back. Gotta alert the pack…"

He tried to sit but the drugs pulled his body down, making his head spin. Gavril placed her shaky hands on his chest, gently guiding him back down on his back, and shushing him into a calmer state. _This was so wrong. Everything about this was wrong._ But Corbin had promised that if she willingly complied, they would release the wolf and no harm would come to her husband _._ Tamàs' handsome face haunted her thoughts, but it was in part for him that she needed to do this; for their freedom, for the future they'd both dreamed of. Gavril closed her eyes and came to lie near his side; her shaky hands releasing the restraints around his wrists.

"You're safe now", she whispered and the Alpha hesitated, confused by her scent. "You're safe now" she whispered again and this time he allowed himself the comfort of her embrace. The moments that followed would be sealed away with the rest of the unspeakable acts, she'd committed and endured. This man loved his wife…that much was obvious and it only made her feel that much worse because she understood that same type of love. Gavril scrubbed her body raw, trying to cleanse away her guilt. She felt fraudulent and dirty and continued to cleanse herself in the midst of silent tears. She watched as the water swirled down the tub drain, hoping it'd carry her shame away. It was done… and whether or not the elder's plans came to pass, she'd completed her task.

The she-were put on her change of clothes, throwing her skirt and blouse into the fireplace, and couldn't bring herself to look back towards the man that lay asleep on his side as she made her way towards the front door. Gavril would never be able to look at this place with the same fondness she'd once done. Aurel was a friend of Tamàs' and couldn't meet her gaze as she exited the old cottage towards the main house.

"It's done"

"Then he's outgrown his use. You cold ones can do with him as you please" he finished, addressing the Volturi's henchman and Gavril rushed to intercede.

"Corbin was clear on his instructions, Balazs. We are to release him on the other side of the border"

Balazs' eyes narrowed in disdain and he crowded the she-were threateningly.

"What's the matter Gavril? Did you develop feelings for the wolf? Not as loyal as that fool believes you to be, eh?"

The she-were took a step back in apprehension, conscious of the werewolf's ruthless nature. She was also aware of the unhealthy infatuation he held for her; one she'd struggled to keep from Tamàs and it was dangerous to provoke him so removed from home. Aurel approached the massive werewolf cautiously and affirmed her words.

"Gavril's right; we can't afford to be reckless. His people are searching for him as we speak. There's no time to waste, Balazs. The full moon is soon upon us. Let's just cross the border and be rid of him as Corbin instructed"

"I'm surrounded by weaklings"

The expression of his disgust matched his derisive words, as he turned towards the cottage. They dosed him with enough sedatives and hallucinogens to knock out an elephant, facilitating the long drive. Gavril watched in sadness as they discarded him beaten and half naked in a cavern inside Romanian territory. She didn't even know his name and doubted their paths would ever cross again. The she-were could only hope in silence that his people get to him in time before the cold ones changed their mind regarding his fate. She held her tongue for the remainder of the journey home and was glad for the night's gloom when they finally reached the clan.

The elders had wisely moved the location of their encampment in anticipation of backlash and she followed her husband's scent towards their tent, but wasn't surprised to find it empty. Tamàs was an introspective soul and his wife suspected he'd sought the comfort and solitude of the wilderness. And that was more than ok with her; because Gavril wasn't sure she held the strength and poise to face him. She wrapped her body in her husband's flannel shirt, and cried herself to sleep; trying to find comfort in his familiar scent as she struggled to remember what had convinced her it would be worth the sacrifice…

* * *

They'd driven as far as the land allowed and had taken off on foot thereafter. The musty and canine scents amped their unease. The pack had never seen such creatures but Solace was now convinced the sinister looking stranger near the Alpha's home had been one of them and was angry at himself for failing to act on his instincts. The young wolf had endured years of guilt as a result of _the what if_ game, and knew it was a sure path towards self doubt. His Alpha needed their focus now; his life might be dependent on it and this pack was the closest thing to a family, Solace had ever known. He wasn't about to let them down.

Their wolves itched for release, but Seth knew they were on foreign territory and wasn't about to risk exposure, forcing them to hunt in their human form. Oliver's sensitive nose picked up their trail with ease and they fastened their pace as sundown approached. Leah released an anguished sigh of relief when the muddled scent of pine and earth reached her nose and took off at a sprint.

"Leah, wait..."

But the she-wolf didn't slow her pace and Edward moved to flank her as they rushed into the damp, cold cave. Jacob's body lay lifelessly still and Leah felt panic crushing her for a split second before focusing on the rhythmic beating of his heart. Seth pushed himself past the crowd as relief washed over them all. The Alpha was in pretty awful shape but he was alive and Edward's medical training paid off. The pack had a decision to make. The werewolves' trail was fresh enough for them to follow. They could continue on to dispense the payback their wolves demanded or they could take their Alpha home.

Seth's outrage was enough to cause him a moment of hesitation, but he knew better than to make decisions based on anger and chose to lead his pack home. The Cullens knew it was the right thing to do and upon reaching the safety of the jet, infused the Alpha with a counteragent drug. Jacob awoke with a startle and it took a combination of Embry, Collin and Solace to hold him down long enough to allow Jasper's gift the time to work its magic. Still in a state of confusion, the Alpha called for his wife. Edward tried to reason with him, assuring him that Nessie waited safely at home.

Jacob's thoughts and memories disturbed the mind reading vampire, but Edward Cullen was convinced the hallucinogens were behind the distorted images. A phone call from his sobbing daughter was the only thing that pacified the jumpy wolf; providing him enough reassurance to sleep. They allowed him as much privacy and space as the jet allowed, with the exception of one wolf. Oliver had strategically placed himself closest to the Alpha. He recognized the werewolves' scent on his skin but there was one more he couldn't place. And it was that subtle, but pleasant apple cider aroma that captured his interest the most. Maybe it was his Alpha's proximity or the elation of heading home, but the young wolf fell into a deep slumber as well; a sense of peace filling him as his consciousness drifted towards thoughts of cinnamon and candies apples.

**Playlist**

Alesund- Sun Kil Moon

Empty- The Cranberries

The Hiking Song-Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions


	9. A Million Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter sort of flowed out; seemingly writing itself. Constructive criticism is welcomed; would love to hear from any readers. This chapter carries an M rating for mature language and content.

**Chapter 8**

"Are the pies almost ready?"

Nessie smiled at the young wolf as she checked on her batch of apple pies.

"Yes, but you only get to keep one Oliver. They're for the bonfire and I promised Emily we'd drop a couple off at her place on our way to the beach"

The sulking wolf slouched on the couch in disappointment and the Alpha eyed him curiously. Nine months had passed since his bizarre abduction and it appeared he wasn't the only one who'd been marked by the event. Oliver was notoriously fickle, his passions and interests as ever changing as the tides but since their return, had developed a taste for the fleshy, pome fruit. It only served to unnerve the Alpha more. There was something prominent about the scent, Jacob was sure… but for the life of him, couldn't remember or figure out what it was. The drugs had distorted his sense of reality, leaving him and his wolf disturbingly unsettled.

Jacob had struggled with the possibility that he may never uncover the truth, and had returned to the scene of the crime repeatedly in hopes of triggering his memory. Seth, the ever optimist, was trying his best to get the Alpha to find the silver lining in it all. News of the pack and of his wife had traveled to distant corners of the world, triggering events the pack wouldn't totally comprehend until years to come. Such was the coming of Isla. Like Nahuel, she'd considered herself a freak of nature and had made the journey from New Zealand, across two oceans to confirm rumors of Renesmee's existence.

Embry had taken one look at the Maori beauty and imprinted. Jacob was happy for his childhood friend. Like Solace and Oliver, Embry too suffered from lack of identity and this bond was already beginning to heal some of those wounds. As welcomed as she'd been, she hadn't traveled alone and her companion's arrival caused the phasing of a new wolf. Unlike their other two pups, Tokola, hadn't taken the news in stride. He'd hoped to one day make a life outside of La Push; but his dreams had gone up in smoke the minute he phased. He was a distant cousin of the Atearas, and the Quil had since taken him under his wing.

Life as they'd known it had changed, but with the setbacks had also come the breath of new life. Remy Emil Uley arrived screaming at the top of his lungs on a humid summer night and every single wolf had welcomed the pack's fist pup. Nessie had been patient those first difficult months of Jacob's return, but the Alpha knew she was biding her time after seeing her hold the tiny bundle in her arms. She was ready and in all honesty, the Alpha felt ready to take that step as well. Billy was feeling the wear and tear that came with his age; his health declining in the last months, and Jacob didn't want to prolong the expansion of their family.

All in all, life was good. Fall had arrived once again, seemingly bringing the Alpha's nightmare to a close but it was his needed sense of security that clouded his instincts and his wolf was trying to warn him with no avail. Fall didn't indicate closure; it was the hush before Winter…

* * *

Where would this journey lead? Her body spoke of an early end, saddening her deeply but there was no turning back now. She'd bid her time and used the lunar effect to her advantage, leaving the afternoon of a full moon when none of her people would be able to follow. Gavril had forgotten the feeling of freedom, and was thoroughly enjoying the benefits of her pregnancy. She hadn't transformed since that fateful day and in the months that followed her conception, she'd learned to master the art of deception. Every fake saccharine smile made to appease the elders and gain the trust needed to aid her escape. She'd fooled everyone including her one true love, and keeping the truth from him had hurt her most.

Tamàs would hate her for this, of this she was sure but there hadn't been another way. If she'd shared her intentions, he would have either tried to stop her or insisted on coming along, placing them both at risk. Gavril was willing to wager her life for her child's, but not Tamàs'. She failed to gather the courage to pen him a goodbye; too weak in her denial to accept it as a permanent parting. Gavril had loved him like no other, until her child's safety was put to question. It was most ironic; it'd be Tamàs who opened her eyes to the truth and Gavril only loved him more for it. He'd been willing to raise the child as his own but had also pointed out a painful truth; the elders would never allow this child a normal life. They would prod and poke, using her as their little test subject for clan's endeavors.

She'd left with every penny she held to her name, which hadn't been much and had run as fast as her bulging belly had allowed. Gavril had found herself at the mercy of the same humans she tried to avoid, hitchhiking out of the territory and successfully ending her trail. She'd taken odd jobs as they became available, no task too big, and no meal too small as she made her way north towards Sweden and eventually Iceland. It was several months before she secured the finances and identity to pay her passage to the other side of the world and had barely crossed into Calgary when she realized something was terribly off.

Gavril had associated her pain with exhaustion from the arduous journey but when she felt the trickling of warm fluid down her thigh, understood she'd been terribly wrong. She sought refuge in the Banff National Park and it was amongst the other creatures of the night, where she squatted down and held on to a tree for dear life, as she hollered to the wind. The she-were had no experience to pull from, had never seen anyone give birth, but she was pretty sure her blood loss was not of the norm. Gavril chose to focus on the little angel that lay on her chest and observed a day's rest, before continuing with her journey. Her limbs were growing heavy as the continued blood loss weakened her strength and readied for the unknown before it was too late.

_My child, there is so much I wish I could say but there simply isn't enough time. I hope you come to forgive me one day after learning of the truth, but I don't wish to waste these last moments seeking redemption. I want to use them to tell you that you were loved. I thought I knew love, but from the moment I felt you budge inside of me, I understood the true meaning of it. Life is precious and fleeting and I have traveled far to give you a chance at life. A life that I once dreamed of holding for my own. All my hopes and dreams, I pass on to you._

_I feel life draining from me but I will continue to risk all in hopes of delivering you to safety. My beloved Tamàs always accused me of being naive but I choose to believe that your father will come to love you as I do. Be brave and bold, my little one. You are as unique as you are beautiful, and my biggest regret is that I may not come to see you of age. With this letter, I leave you all that remains from my human past. My mother's silver cross. May it serve to remind you that you come from a line of strong women during difficult moments yet to come._

_Love,_

_Gavril_

The she-were used the support of the tree to help her rise to her feet and placed the small cross inside an envelope along with her written letter. The full moon was days away and she still had some ways to go. She picked up her small sac with a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd abandoned all she'd known to runaway with Tamàs with the promise of a happier future. She swallowed through the knot of emotions in her throat and continued down the forest trail, grasping the tiny life in her arms.

* * *

"How about this one?"

The she-wolf raised the tiny piece of clothing and both wolves looked utterly clueless.

"They all look the same to me. Just pick something so we can get out of here. I don't like the way that sales girl keeps looking at me, Leah. My man card's about to be revoked"

Solace looked towards the moody wolf with a crooked smile as he perused through the aisles. A small box caught his attention and the young wolf squinted, trying to make sense of the label. _Nipple shields?_ Solace picked up the small box in confusion, turning it towards his pack brother, questioningly. Paul's raucous laughter caught the sales lady's attention and she approached the young wolf from behind.

"May I help you with something, young man? Do you know what size you're looking for?"

Solace's face flushed in mortification as he placed the box back in its appropriate shelf. Leah took pity on the young wolf and called the haughty sales girl over for assistance. Paul's patience was wearing thin but Nessie had told him this was the kind of shit one was supposed to do with their significant other. So there they were, helping her pick out baby shit as a show of support. Leah had returned from Europe a more amenable version of herself; still headstrong, but willing to compromise for those she deemed worthy. And Paul had been deemed worthy…

The prospect of losing Jacob had shaken her and the she-wolf realized that life was too short to be taken for granted. She still carried a shit ton of baggage but Paul understood that and more importantly, accepted her as she was. And of course, the awesome sex didn't hurt… It took her three days; three whole days after their return to find the courage to seek him out. She'd shown up at his cabin unannounced and had awkwardly stood at his door without a word. They'd been getting ready to eat, and Paul had quietly walked over to set an extra place at the table for her. He didn't need some grand apology; knowing how difficult it must've been for her to even take that step and welcomed her into his home without a fuss.

The months that followed had been good. She'd yet to concede it as a relationship, but they'd made strides. She slept over a couple nights a week; had even made a God awful attempt at cooking him a meal and no longer shied away when he reached for her hand. He'd been invited back into her family's home and even though Seth still narrowed his gaze at him from time to time, had grown rather accepting of the pair. Charlie had even invited him on one of his fishing trips and well… that had just about sealed the stamp of approval in his book.

Leah was a mystery he had every intention of solving, and the dominant wolf knew he was in great danger of falling for her. She'd taken the birth of Samuel Uley's offspring well; hence the reason they found themselves in the dreadful mall, shopping at Babies R Us for her small offering. But it gave the dominant wolf some hope; hope that she may one day relinquish the pain from her past and be capable of focusing on the future. A future, which he was increasingly hoping would include him.

Paul admired her as she lifted the baby carrier up for inspection and caught the smugness coming from his pack brother. Solace met his gaze with a cheeky grin, having caught his dopey eyed look and Paul caught him square in the face with the box of nipple shields, sending the young wolf into fits of laughter. The she-wolf settled on her small gift, and they made their way towards Second Beach. Paul ignored Solace's cooing, and rolled his eyes at the Alpha's raised brow as he took in their intertwined hands. He welcomed Oliver with a face push, as the young wolf tried to kiss his cheek in greeting before running off for his assigned patrols.

Leah fidgeted in embarrassment, but she stayed by the moody wolf's side and blushed like a schoolgirl when he kissed her lips in front of the whole pack and counsel. They were officially welcoming three new members into the pack and the youngest of the three, was being passed around like a hot potato. Leah welcomed Remy Uley into her arms and was taken back with the feeling of longing he evoked. The she-wolf had never really thought about kids until being faced with the possibility of never bearing them. Her menstrual cycle had long ceased; adding to the list of things she'd lost when she joined the pack.

Jacob sensed her melancholia and came to pull the tiny pup from her arms, raising him proudly as he cradled him between his massive hands. Emily and Sam looked on in pride as their Alpha gushed over their first born. Billy lit the ceremonial sage smudge and recounted the legend of their great warrior chief, leading the blessing prayer to welcome Remy, Tokola and Isla into their community. The Alpha was pleased by the look of awe in their new wolf's eyes. The pack was growing and Jacob's anxiety, along with it; his business provided much income for his wolves but as their numbers grew, knew he needed to start thinking on a larger scale.

The evening progressed smoothly and as the temperature dropped, the married and imprinted wolves bid their goodnights. Anna had reconsidered her harsh stance with Brady and was allowing the ecstatic wolf her company for a night at the movies. Keeping him at arm's length had proven to be impossible but the self-assured girl had made her intentions clear. The intensity of their bond frightened her, and she had no intention of diving head first. Collin and Solace were eyeing a group of girls huddled together further down the beach and dragged their newest pack brother along for the ride as Embry proudly took his imprint by the hand, choosing to lead her down for a stroll on the opposite end.

Paul was eyeing the she-wolf hungrily, realizing his cabin would be pup-free for the majority of the evening and Leah rolled her eyes in silent understanding as she made her way towards his old pickup truck. The vulnerability he caught in her gaze as she'd held the pup moved him and Paul felt at a loss on how best to show his support. He wasn't a man of great words, but as he led her into his home by the waist, became overwhelmed with the need to show her. He took his time as he stripped off her chosen attire and gently guided her body to his bed. Her scent was as prominent on the bedding as his, and it pleased him greatly. A feral possessiveness consumed him and he forced her to meet his gaze as he thrust into her painfully slow.

Leah stifled her moans, feeling her walls crumbling under the dangerous sexual electricity between them but the dominant wolf shook his head as he lowered his lips next to her ear.

"I want to hear you Leah. You don't need to hide from me"

The softness in his eyes disarmed her and her will yielded to his. Leah allowed herself the comfort of his gentle caress, the warmth of his lips as he showered her copper skin with praise. Paul felt his thunderous climax approach, and he captured her hands above her head in a steel hold; inviting… enticing her to follow. He forced her body close as he reached to place a soft kiss on her nose, struggling to catch his breath after their encounter. They lounged in the comfort of his bed, poking fun at the rest of their pack mates until a piercing howl obliterated their light banter. They tore out of the cabin and phased, trying to make sense of the chaos that was the pack mind as more wolves joined in.

Jacob's fury was palpable and the pack's enforcer pushed his limbs faster as Oliver's thoughts took center stage. Paul's pleas echoed the Alpha's, urging the young pup to remain in his wolf form and felt his fear spike as Oliver's mind left the link. Solace was the nearest to him, already strategizing his attack as he darted through the trees and it was through his eyes that the pack caught a first glimpse of what had occurred. Oliver held the child close, a look of adoration clear on his face. Shock and disbelief were the most prominent emotions, but distrust and anger were present as well.

_Nobody's touching him._

Seth closed off his thoughts but his surprise with the power behind Solace's declaration was shared by the Alpha and Jacob ordered their approach in human form, picking up his in laws and wife's approaching scent from the East. Nessie was tired of being treated like a fragile creature and had asked Isla to remain behind with the rest of the imprints to assist her pack. They formed a circle around the trio and Paul eyed the injured woman on her knees. She was no mere human and even though his instincts screamed at him to destroy the creature in front of him, understood that he needed to focus on the larger issue at hand. The pup had imprinted and like Solace, Paul was not willing to allow any harm his way; nor to the child in his arms.

"You will protect her, yes? Promise me she will be safe, no matter what she becomes"

The injured she-were was swaying, her body looking close to collapse, but looked towards Oliver in hope.

"With my life, I promise"

Paul took in his Alpha's pained expression at hearing the pup's response, and Edward Cullen's words told him he knew much more than he was letting on.

"Oliver, why don't you give the baby to Bella while we figure this out?"

The she-were struggled to come to her feet in alarm, convinced the Cullens would destroy her child. Oliver had the look of man cornered and Paul was readying to intervene when Renesmee stopped him cold.

"It's OK Oliver, I can take her"

She placed her palm on the pup's arm, using her gift to reassure the young wolf, seeming to pacify him. Doctor Fang spoke up in his granddaughter's defense but it was Renesmee's next words that sent a shockwave through the pack, as she studied the child's features sorrowfully, turning to address her husband.

"She has your eyes Jacob"

Leah's reproach was immediate as she faced off with the Alpha, demanding an explanation but Jacob appeared broken, looking towards his wife in apology.

"I didn't know…Nessie please"

Paul took in the looks of his pack, each wrestling with their own disbelief. _How…when..?_ The she-were argued back and forth with the Alpha and Blondie, trying to fill in the gaps of Jacob's time in captivity, and appealing to the Alpha's humanity. Oliver made his position clear; It mattered not, what she'd become. She was his imprint and was willing to care for the child if Jacob denied her. Paul watched the Alpha carefully. The moody wolf was loyal, but he also knew that Jacob had once stood in Oliver' shoes. They had all feared what Renesmee would become, once upon a time, but it was their most sacred bond that changed the future of the pack. It would be hypocritical of him to deny Oliver the same protection.

It was one giant clusterfuck and Paul met Leah and Solace's gaze, trying to gauge their stance. He would hate it, and it would probably fracture the pack once again, but he would fight every single wolf present to give Oliver a chance at getting away, if the need arose. Paul was all too familiar with the feeling of a parent's rejection and even if he wasn't keen on the she-were's deceit, had to respect her strength for the sacrifice. The pungent smell of nearing death was hard to miss and they watched as she held her child one last time before watching her be carted off by the woman that would raise her as her own.

Genevieve…that was to be her name and Oliver thanked his imprint's mother for bringing her to the reservation safely; assuring her once again that she would be cared for and loved. Jacob hadn't so much as looked at the child and took off in the opposite direction in his wolf form. Seth understood the Alpha's need for solitude and took control of the pack. They returned to the Clearwater's home to debrief, as the Cullens promised to look after the she-were's body. She'd been clear with her instructions; they were to burn and eradicate any trace of her visit. The werewolves would be ruthless in their pursuit and she'd asked that they protect her child's existence until Jacob had other children of his own.

The pack met with Billy, Sue and Old Quil and was still trying to process all they'd uncovered. Billy looked lost for words and appeared troubled when Seth informed him of Jacob's absence. And though the child's future was unclear, the Beta couldn't help but feel happy for Oliver's joy. Seth had dissected his pups' minds thoroughly and was well aware of the young wolf's desire to call something his own. His moods and interests rippling like the ocean's waves but the serenity this imprint fostered was evident by his look of utter bliss, as he gently cradled the sleeping child in his arms. Renesmee was leaning on Billy and her family for support as the hours passed with no sign of her husband.

Solace and Quil remained on patrol, fighting with their desire to follow their alpha's prominent scent due North. They were all so intricately connected, and they felt his anguish as their own. Leah returned to the dominant wolf's cabin, quiet and deep in thought. She was pleased on Oliver' behalf but Jacob's reality was much different. He'd been violated in the worst way and now faced the reminder of it for the rest of his days. After a couple of hours of watching her pace and sigh, Paul chose to speak up.

"Just go after him already…you know you want to"

The she-wolf looked torn but nodded in assent. Seth had cautioned them to allow Jacob time and space but the she-wolf disagreed. There was no running from this and she had a mind to tell the Alpha so. Leah picked up her shoes and turned towards the door, surprising Paul with a mouthed 'thank you' and a soft but lingering kiss before heading north. The she-wolf could be a world class bitch when she had a mind to be, but Jacob Black had a special place in that sometimes stony heart of hers and she wasn't about to let him go through this shit alone…

**Playist**

Isn't It True- Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions

Take Care- Beach House

Million Things- Lucy Michelle & The Velvet Lapelles

 


	10. I know You Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leah's flashback includes excerpts from Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn Chapter 12. I own nothing except my original characters and plot. M rating for language and mature content.

**Chapter 9**

Leah watched the Alpha loom over his kill with a keen eye, ignoring his low growl as she approached in her human form. Her mind traveled back to a different time and place; a time when she learned that Jacob Black was worth following.

_"What do you think you're doing Leah?"_

_"It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack."_

_"No, you're not. Turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings."_

_"Like you could catch me."_

_"Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you"_

_"Thank you Captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth"_

_"What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you leave me alone?"_

_"Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. If you want me to leave, you're going to have to make me"._

The she-wolf smiled at the memory, thinking back on all they'd overcome. It hadn't been lust for power or ambition, which had driven him to lead. Leah knew how resistant he'd been to even acknowledge them as a separate pack, but he hadn't been able to turn them away. And even after they'd faced off with the Volturi, and no longer had a need of their support; Jacob continued to lead, granting her the respite and sense of belonging she'd yearned for. She was a royal pain in his ass; both moody and insolent and yet had never felt inferior to nor slighted by him.

Through his guidance, she'd learned how to give herself over to the wolf; to find peace with who she was…with what they'd been chosen to be. He showered her with acceptance and praise and demanded respect on her behalf in a male dominant pack. Jacob Black would never know the depths of her gratitude and devotion and just like when she'd imposed herself on his company and rogue pack; he would have to force her to leave, if so desired once again.

"Yum...deer; my mouth is watering just from watching you"

The alpha released a growl that sounded much like a groan, and the she-wolf chuckled before removing her tiny shorts and taking her other form. It was compulsive, the need to join her Alpha in her wolf form.

_Go away Leah…does the phrase 'need for personal space mean anything to you?' You're not wanted._

_Ouch…how original Jacob. If I had a heart, I might've actually felt something, there. Too bad for you, I don't, so I think I'll just make myself comfortable._

The she wolf stretched out lazily on her front paws, yawning casually as the Alpha ripped violently into the flesh of his prey; his brown steely gaze meeting hers with thoughts of laser beam vision and fur vaporizing into puffs of smoke. The she-wolf shared a mental eye roll at the disgruntled wolf's fantasy.

_You're such a geek. How did you ever manage to get Ness to fall for you? Oh that's right, wolfie magic._

Images of her step niece flooded her mind, mixed with his hopelessness and gut wrenching guilt. Leah staggered under the weight of his emotions, feeling suddenly unsure and inept in her ability to help.

_You shouldn't feel guilty. They violated you; took away your choice and on top of it, now have a living memory of it just delivered to your doorstep. It's a sick joke…_

_Is this your idea of a pep talk Leah? Because, I think I'd rather be bathed in bloodsucker venom than listen to you rub that shit in my face; I know what this is…_

_Then why are we in Canadian territory Jacob? Why are you turning from your pack in shame? I didn't come here to tell you that everything is OK. It's all kinds of fucked up. I came here to remind you that you don't have to go through this alone. No one is blaming you for this. We are all to blame, but it's done. Oliver imprinted and even if he hadn't, I know you…there is no fucking way you would've turned that kid away._

_Are you sure about that Leah? Because I was ready to tear Renesmee apart the night I thought Bella died. We are protectors, but we are also killers. Nessie's wanted a child for some time now and I denied her…asking her for more time. What a fucking joke? And now I'm supposed to ask her to raise a child, if that's even what this thing is. Ask her to raise something that was conceived from an act so vile, I'm having trouble stomaching myself. How could I not know the difference? She's my wife…I betrayed her…I betrayed our bond and now that thing is pack. I can't even bring myself to hate the little creature because I can already feel her tied to Oliver…AHHHHHH_

The Alpha released a painful howl and Leah allowed him to continue his rant, recognizing his need for release. He abandoned his meal running further north; the she-wolf flanking him on his right in silence. They came across a passing nomad and the Alpha dismembered him ruthlessly, taking pleasure in his kill. It was after all, one thing he wasn't powerless over. They continued in silence, their paws drumming in synch against the earth, allowing their wolf spirit control.

_Hold on to what is good, even if it is a handful of earth._

It was the beginning of a prayer they'd repeated in monotone growing up; one Billy was very fond of citing. Jacob closed his eyes, understanding Leah's intent. He'd spoken those same words to her long ago, when he'd chosen to unite the packs. The she-wolf had been doubtful in her ability to coexist with Samuel Uley once again and had seriously considered stepping away. Jacob had challenged her to be more than her past, had coaxed and motivated; had boosted her confidence. She was Leah Clearwater; her spirit had been deemed stronger and worthier then all of their other female descendants. There was a reason she'd been chosen over the rest and they had each other, he'd reminded her; they were pack.

_It's time to go home Jake. None of us chose this life, but we choose to follow you every day. Not just out of duty but because we believe in you. Shouldn't you believe in us too? It isn't going to be pretty, but we'll get through it as we always do._

_How?_

_With one paw in front of the other._

The Alpha smiled in spite of himself and sighed heavily. Leah was right, there was no running from this and it wasn't fair for Nessie to face it alone. It was his burden after all.

_I'd start shielding some of my thoughts if I were you, though. Oliver's a goner and he isn't going to take too kindly to your distaste for the little ankle biter._

A memory of the young wolf with the child in his arms filled him with sadness but he felt balanced enough to compartmentalize his distress as they began their long journey back. The Alpha pulled up to his she-wolf's side, bumping her shoulder roughly in affection and gratitude. Leah dipped her body low and snapped at his hind leg playfully.

_You're welcome asshole_

The Alpha chuckled, ignoring the smugness in her voice. Leah was layers upon layers of complexity, but Jacob saw through the hardened exterior. And it was her fearless heart and unapologetic nature that he admired most. There was a soft vulnerability within her, which she avidly tried to conceal, allowing only a select few to witness the most human side of her. But the Alpha knew…he knew it wasn't duty that had compelled her to follow after him. The loyalty and affection went both ways.

They ran as fast as their paws allowed, flashes of green blurring past them in their haste; both wolves enjoying the thrill of the run. He was Alpha, it mattered not that his personal life was in shambles. The needs of his pack and people would always come first. Embry and Brady patrolled the outer perimeters and Jacob opened his thoughts to the rest of the pack, prompting their excited howls as they welcomed their Alpha's approaching scent. Jacob took comfort in that, took comfort in Seth's relief and the scents of those he loved so fiercely in preparation of what he faced ahead.

* * *

"Where _is_ he?"

Nessie looked towards the clock tiredly as she rocked the crying baby in her arms. She paced the length of her kitchen desperately; unsure of whom she was hoping to appease most…the tiny life in her arms or her own fractured self. Bella passed her the small bottle of formula milk, trying to ignore her daughter's disheveled appearance. It'd been two days without a word from Jacob and it had taken a lot of convincing from her husband and father-in law to keep her from going out and dragging him back. But it wasn't Jacob's presence that Renesmee was seeking.

Oliver rushed through the door, running straight from his patrols and Renesmee all but shoved the baby in his arms. Genevieve was a colicky little thing, sleeping for no more than two hours at a time and that was only when nestled in between Oliver's arms. The young wolf took a seat in the Black's couch and held the bottle's nipple close to his imprint's mouth.

"Come on Gen," he cooed "I now you're hungry…"

She battled a little longer but the young wolf was persistent and was rewarded with the sound of her tiny gulps. Renesmee looked close to tears as she took a seat opposite the content duo, convinced Genevieve recognized her as a fraud. Nessie wanted to be angry, wanted to feel betrayed and justified in her outrage but her confusion and insecurities weren't leaving much room for anything else. Jacob's hopelessness and guilt were making it hard for her to place blame and she understood his need for space.

Renesmee was sleep deprived and on the verge of breaking, but was self aware enough to know she wasn't equipped to have _that_ discussion with her husband just yet. She was a fast believer that all life events occurred in their due time and she'd been yearning for a child. Was this life's plan for her? Was this the child she so avidly sought? The possibility hurt her, forcing her to come to grips with the ugly truth. Renesmee had been spoiled; Jacob had always devoted himself to her. Aside from Leah and her own mother, she'd never competed with any woman for Jacob's attention. He'd lain with another and she'd been robbed of the opportunity to bear him his first child.

It was a selfish thought that left her feeling petty and small but even though she was resentful, knew she could never hate anything that was a part of him. Bella came to sit at her daughter's side, pulling her in for an embrace, as she'd done many times throughout her upbringing. Renesmee was vulnerable enough to seek her comfort and allowed her gift to speak of her anguish. Bella took in a sharp breath as her daughter's jumbled emotions flooded her senses, pushing her to hold her daughter closer.

Oliver looked at the pair through worried eyes. There was still much to be discussed and the fact that Jacob had yet to return didn't help his unease. Oliver had thought more about his future in the last two days than he'd had in the last couple of years. He held no solid employment with the exception of the hours he clocked at the garage, depended on Paul's generosity for housing and had only just recently acquired his GED. But none of that mattered now because he would need to do better. He didn't doubt Nessie's intentions but Oliver wanted Genevieve to have more than just a place to live; he wanted her to have a home.

No child should ever grow up feeling unwanted; a hard lesson he and Solace had learned and if the need arose, he wanted to be prepared to provide for her. Paul didn't have the room, but had made it abundantly clear that his doors were open to both. Solace had also vowed his support, leaving the young wolf feeling richer than what his bank account showed. Renesmee shot up from her seat and Oliver didn't need his pack brother's howls to alert him of his Alpha's approach; his attuned nose picking up his scent. Genevieve stirred in his arms but fell back into a deep slumber at his soft shush.

Billy wheeled himself out to the living room in alarm and they all stilled as Jacob's massive frame entered through the door.

"Welcome home son. We've been worried about you"

Billy's voice was welcoming but his tense features betrayed his concern. Jacob nodded stiffly as his eyes roamed to the couch, taking in Oliver's defensive posture. A sad small smile graced his lips as he nodded to his imprinted wolf in acknowledgement and the young wolf's shoulders visibly relaxed. His hair was growing out longer than he preferred and he pushed the ebony tendrils out of his face as he turned towards his wife.

"Would you guys mind stepping out for a bit? I'd like to have some time alone with Ness"

Bella's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she chose to give her old friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Oliver, what do you say we head over to the house to pick up the rest of Genevieve's things? Billy, I can drop you off at my dad's on our way if you'd like?"

The Quileute chief nodded in agreement and grasped his son's hand in encouragement on his way out the door. The young wolf snatched up the designer baby bag with his free hand and quietly took his leave, taking note that Jacob had yet to acknowledge Genevieve' s presence. The female Cullens had shown their support in the best way they knew how, by lavishing the infant with generous gifts. It was beyond what any one child would need, but it wouldn't hurt to keep extra baby clothes and supplies at the cabin, just in case…

Renesmee's tears burst forth like water from a dam and the Alpha pulled her to his chest, swallowing his own anguish to comfort her and silently seeking absolution from his guilt. She wore dark circles beneath her eyes from exhaustion and the Alpha picked her up, carrying her towards their bedroom. It was a conversation that demanded to be had, but not in her current state. Jacob climbed onto their bed and cradled her smaller frame, like he'd done countless of times in her childhood. He held her silently, her broken sobs quieting as they drifted off to sleep in the warmth of their cocoon.

The house remained empty when he awoke and he shuffled into his large kitchen in search of food. Jacob set a smaller plate across from him, aware of his wife's nearing presence. Renesmee took a seat and forced the food into her mouth but the silence was stifling and she set her fork down loudly.

"How?" she asked brokenly and Jacob released a long sigh, slowly meeting her gaze. It seemed such a simple question but the Alpha knew it held depthless meaning. There were small pieces that he'd been able to put back together and Jacob had wrongly assumed the memory of her presence had been his warped mind trying to cope with reality. He knew better now and was also aware that he owed her as much truth as he could muster.

"When I came to, I tried to fight my way out but I was restrained and pretty confused from the drugs. There were three maybe four, I'm not sure…I couldn't see very well, one of them gave me a pretty good beating. I remember hearing your laughter…thought my mid was playing tricks on me but then I saw you; at least I thought it was you. Standing by the door… She came to me, gave me water. Her scent was a bit off but I don't know…I guess I wanted to believe it was you Ness…"

Jacob's eyes watered and Renesmee reached for his hand, flooding him with an array of emotions. There was sorrow and regret but mostly, there was unconditional love and it was the purity of it that caused his sobs. Nessie climbed onto his lap and held his face between her gentle hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ness…"

"I know" she whispered softly.

"Oliver imprinted and I can't just turn my back on her…"

"I know…" She ran her delicate fingers through his thick hair and smiled through her tears.

"But I can't do this without you…"

"You won't have to…for better or worse right?"

Jacob pressed his forehead onto hers, feeling unworthy of the creature in his arms, but blessed none the less.

"I don't think I could deny her even if I tried Jacob. She's a part of you"

The Alpha laughed humorlessly and cleared his throat as the sound of Bella's F430 purred into their driveway. Bella carried Genevieve in her arms and the familiarity in which she did so disturbed the Alpha. Oliver followed behind, scenting his discomfort.

"I can take her for the night if you need a break"

He addressed Renesmee, but everyone in the room knew his words were intended for the other wolf present.

"No that's Ok Oliver. I took a nap while you were gone. We're good"

Renesmee welcomed the tiny life into her arms as Jacob stepped out to bring the rest of the bags inside. Oliver battled with doubt but Nessie's palm on his forearm soothed his concerns and he kissed his imprint goodbye.

"Call me if you anything"

"We will; see you tomorrow, Oliver"

The young wolf had become a staple in their home the last few days, and Renesmee was grateful for his presence and help. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, it might've been comical as they'd navigated through baby books when Bella and Sue weren't available for immediate advice. Oliver looked back at the sleeping beauty and smiled before exiting his Alpha's home. His desire to confront Jacob was surprising, but he suppressed the urge and simply wished him a goodnight before heading towards the trees.

The weeks that followed were tension filled, but they settled into a comfortable routine. Jacob became the doting husband; cleaning, taking over the grocery shopping, cooking and laundry duties. Anything to help his wife but had yet to bring himself to change a diaper, participate in a feeding or even dared hold his daughter. Genevieve seemed harmless enough, had every characteristic of a normal infant and already held half of the pack under her spell but Jacob remained aloof to Billie and Nessie's dismay.

It was only after a cathartic conversation with her daughter that Bella Swan marched indignantly into Black and Pack Motors to give her best friend a piece of her mind. Solace, Embry and Quil tried to ignore the shouting match coming from the main office and eventually decided to take an unannounced lunch break to spare their Alpha the embarrassment.

"How can you be so unjust? She is a child Jacob…she bears no blame in all of this"

"And I do? Why don't you just spit it out Bells…you and your bloodsucker husband blame me for this, admit it"

Bella flinched at the hostility in his words, an incredulous look marring her perfect features.

"No, Jake I don't. I'm worried about you. I didn't come here as your mother in law, I came here as your friend. What happened to you was unforgivable; it makes me sick just thinking about it. But even then, I can empathize with that werewolf"

Jacob's features showed his disgust but Bella continued her desperate plea.

"I know what it's like to go up against everyone you love to protect your child. If I would've listened to Edward, to Carlisle, to even you Jacob, then Renesmee would have never been. Gavril risked everything, _EVERYTHING_ , to bring her here. She saw something in you that told her she could trust you. Don't prove her wrong. Genevieve is your silver lining Jacob, the only good thing to come out of this ugliness. You are one of the most selfless and genuinely good men I know; just promise me you'll consider my words"

The Alpha swallowed back the raw emotions in his throat, his eyes reflecting the depth of his despair but answered with a slow nod. Bella didn't wait for an invitation, moving to wrap him in a bear hug; similar to the ones he gifted her long ago. Jacob Black left his business early that day, seeking refuge in the cliffs of Second Beach and losing himself in thought. The sound of the ocean's waves meshing with one another had a way of calming the strongest of storms inside him. He missed dinner at home that night and walked into a silent house, finding reassurance in the three distinct heartbeats thumping rhythmically in the dark.

The Alpha felt like a drifting man and sought anchor in his lover's embrace. They hadn't made love since his return but he clung to his wife like a drowning man. Their merger was all consuming and passionate, each seeking to quench the other's thirst. Spoken words of devotion shared, strengthening the solidarity of their bond. Jacob found little sleep, as he thought back on the journey that had brought him to this union. Renesmee had been a blessing in disguise and the Alpha had become a better man for it.

A soft whimper to his left brought him out of his thoughts as the scent of apples and cinnamon became tainted by something foul. He turned towards his sleeping wife and couldn't bring himself to wake her. Jacob rose from his bed, pulling on his trusted cutoffs as he tried to locate a clean diaper and wipes. It was a task he'd performed plenty of times and he chuckled at the memory of his wife's embarrassment at his admission that he'd changed her diapers like a pro.

The Alpha removed the onesie methodically, cautiously avoiding as much contact as he could. He'd yet to survey her face, but took notice of her brown skin tone and tiny feet. He lifted her bottom of the crib, scooping the clean diaper on and paused abruptly as a soft coo reached his ears. His eyes traveled up the length of her trunk, taking in the tiny birthmark she bore on her inner right thigh. Jacob had to admit her scent appealed to him greatly, and he took a deep inhale before continuing with his inspection.

She was an active little thing, her small limbs jerking erratically in excitement. A cap of dark brown hair covered her head and she cooed once again. This time, the Alpha couldn't resist as pools of deep brown met his gaze. They were the same eyes that stared back at his reflection every morning; his mother's eyes. Jacob felt a gush of air leave his lungs and grasped the crib rails for support, prompting her high pitched cries.

The Alpha didn't hesitate, scooping her up into his enormous arms, as he cradled her tiny body close to his. Her soft skin caressed his russet one and Jacob wondered if it was possible to imprint twice in one lifetime. Nessie had set up a rocking chair near their window and he repositioned her body gently as he took a seat, reveling in the feeling of her tiny breaths against his skin. He had a child…one he never intended on having but she was here and the Alpha felt his heart thaw. She released another whimper and he instinctively reached for her bottle.

"I got you," he whispered against her cheek.

"Daddy's got you…"

**Playlist**

Tenderly- A Quiet Darkness

I know You Care- Ellie Goulding


	11. Little Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This chapter carries an M rating for language and adult themes.

**_Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night- Virginia Woolf_ **

**Winter**

 

A year before his mother died at the young age of eight, the destined Alpha got his first taste of fractured bones. He'd been racing Quil on Rachel's old bike and lost control after claiming his victory. He wasn't going to lie; it'd been painful but it was his mother's reaction that had left a greater imprint in his memory. Sarah Black had shed genuine tears at seeing her only son in so much pain and even though he'd found comfort in her presence, her reaction had confused him at the time.

Surely, she couldn't have felt the depth of his suffering? But as Jacob Black watched the first needle pierce his infant daughter's thigh and listened to her high pitched screams; he realized that yes, maybe she had. Oliver's look of horror mirrored his own and both turned questionable eyes towards the Cullen patriarch.

"Carlisle, is this really necessary? This looks all kinds of questionable to me.

Oliver was quicker in his reaction, snatching Genevieve off the exam table before the administering nurse could place the last band aid on her chunky thigh, as Jacob hovered near. The pack was readying for a shot-gun wedding, and Nessie had remained behind to assist the rest of the pack girls with the preparations. Jacob and Oliver had volunteered to stand in her place for Genevieve's four month checkup, and even though Nessie had done her best to prep both wolves for what was expected, they were still making it awful difficult for Carlisle to finish with the visit.

"Give her to me Oliver; she prefers it when I rock her to sleep"

The younger wolf turned indignant eyes his way and continued pacing with the tiny girl in his arms.

"I think I know what she needs Jacob"

Carlisle smiled sheepishly at the nurse but she was too engrossed observing the bickering pair.

"You two are so cute. I think it's refreshing to see a young couple be so engaged in their child's care"

And it was the Alpha's turn to look aggrieved.

"We are NOT together…she's _my_ daughter. Oliver just doesn't understand the meaning of boundaries"

The unconcerned wolf continued pacing, whispering soft words of adoration to the crying infant as Jacob silently stewed; questioning if this was Karma biting him in the ass. Bella had fought tooth and nail with him throughout Nessie's upbringing, accusing him of overstepping his rights and trying to steal her daughter away. Well it appeared the tables had been turned, and Jacob Black didn't like it one bit. He waited for the young nurse to take her leave, and turned concerned eyes towards the ancient vampire.

"Give it to us straight Carlisle. Why so many shots? How is my baby really doing?"

The kind vampire smiled at the Alpha, choosing his next words carefully.

"Genevieve is perfectly fine, Jacob. These really are all the recommended vaccines given to an infant her age. She's leaning towards the higher end of the growth chart but…"

"What does that mean? Is she growing too fast?"

Oliver stole the words from Jacob's mouth and the Alpha glared in annoyance.

"Not necessarily, Nessie was already walking and speaking at her age. This isn't the same…Genevieve experienced a large growth spurt but it's still within the normal parameters, so I would say; we'll need to monitor it closely. She's a rare jewel Jacob, the first of her kind; much of this is going to be trial and error. I'd like for you to grant me a sample of her blood"

Oliver tightened his hold on his imprint as Jacob wavered. He didn't want her to be poked and prodded like some test tube baby but had to concede truth in Carlisle's words. There was much they didn't know and was debating on whether it was worth the effort. The Cullen patriarch's gaze softened, seemingly reading the Alpha's thoughts as he gently caressed the top of her tiny foot.

"Renesmee is her mother and my family accepts and loves her as such. Family ties run deeper than just blood, Jacob. I hope you know my intentions come strictly from my desire to keep her safe. I won't hide that I am fascinated by her, same as I was with our Renesmee, but it will never outweigh my affection. She's endured much today, we can worry about the blood sample in a week or two. Would you agree?"

"Yes. That's what we should do"

Jacob ignored Oliver's outburst and quietly nodded his agreement. He was touched by the ancient vampire's words and simply smiled as he waved his goodbyes, following his wolf out the door. They headed towards the Cullen's mansion as previously agreed. Isla was expecting the pack's third pup and Embry was adamant about not having his child be born out of wedlock. Jacob didn't agree with his friend's sense of urgency but understood. Embry had been tolerated but not accepted by many in La Push and the hypocrisy of it, pissed him off.

Sam was revered in the reservation and his friend was often greeted with looks of indifference and unkind words. They both stemmed from the same tree but Samuel Uley had yet to acknowledge Embry as his kin, leaving him a bastard in the eyes of the tribe. It left a sour taste in Jacob's mouth. He was a Black, commanded respect from many because of that fact, but Jacob had only recently begun feeling worthy of that respect and was convinced there was more to a man than the bearing of his name. The Quileute were a proud people, with deep roots to the land and the magic of their ancestors, but the Alpha was convinced, some of the old ways needed to be left in the past.

Lack of resources and poverty afflicted a great portion of their people and Jacob wasn't interested in hiding behind his name. Atearas, Clearwaters, Uleys and Blacks…all strong names but with the distinction came great responsibility and it was that growing sense of responsibility that felt like a festering splinter piercing his side. Fatherhood was like viewing the world through a different set of eyes and Jacob was beginning to worry about his legacy, not for himself but for his child, his wolves and future generations to come. Jacob hated tapping his in-laws for financial assistance but knowledge was a commodity he could live with borrowing and was already laying down the foundation for his pack.

Emmett Cullen loved all sort of gambles but he also possessed a shrewd acuity for the game of investments and Jacob had tapped him for advice; forcing the majority of his wolves to invest their meager savings under his guidance. Oliver was also of one mind and his new found focus had impressed the Alpha most. He'd enrolled in Bates Technical College part time, seeking an Audio/Visual Technology Certification with the hopes of one day owning his own recording studio. Collin appeared to have found his niche as well and was blossoming under the mischievous vampire's advice. Brady had a weakness in denying his best friend and the three young wolves made a pact with the promise of Oliver finishing school.

Brady would be the brains of the operation; Oliver would handle the talent and Collin, the business end; three equal partners in their business venture. It was an ambitious endeavor, but the Alpha was happy to see his wolves with some direction and purpose. Leah's foul protests as they neared the Cullen mansion brought the Alpha out of his deep thoughts. Isla had formed an unlikely friendship with the temperamental she- wolf and had called upon her to be her maid of honor.

It would be an intimate affair; Tiffany Call had long given up on her son and had returned to the Makah reservation. She'd yet to confirm her presence at the wedding that was scheduled in two days time. Embry pretended not to care, but his soon to be wife knew different and had reached out to make a personal appeal. The quiet wolf had been adamant about marrying on reservation soil and had humbly requested Billy's permission to hold the ceremony in the council's meeting chambers. The location had neither hampered nor discouraged Alice's plans.

Embry was one of her most favorite wolves and she had promised to tone down her efforts if he allowed her to gift them the décor as a gift. Rosalie and Bella were gifting them the bridal party's wardrobe and the pack was providing the food. Emily had always held a special place for Embry, feeling wretched over her husband's inability to acknowledge him as family and was not accepting any buts on her pledge to bake the wedding cake. The pack girls now gathered for the dress fittings and Jacob could only imagine the monstrosity that Alice had shoved Leah's way.

"Babe, you look hot. I say it's a keeper; I could think of a couple of things I'd like to do with you in that dress"

"TMI Paul…" Alice's bell like voice echoed outside and the two wolves shared an amused grin as they made their way inside the house.

"First of all, don't ever call me babe again, unless you're looking to get neutered. And why don't you wear this dress, if you're so dam fond of it?"

"I'll wear it, if you ask me nicely Leah"

The she-wolf huffed in disgust, violently stripping off the dress and throwing it at his face before stomping off towards the dressing partition.

"Holy crow Leah…put some clothes on!"

Bella's face was a picture of embarrassment, and Nessie headed straight for the squirming child reaching her way. The sight of his daughter in his wife's arms, pulled at the Alpha's heart as he took a seat next to his dominant wolf.

"Please, it's nothing we haven't already seen"

"But it's something I haven't, and there are innocent eyes present"

Leah looked around the room as she pulled on her cutoffs, taking in the scene. A smirking Claire sat by Kim, Anna and Emily's side while Isla joined in making funny faces at Nessie's infant daughter.

"You're talking to a room full of imprints. These girls see more action than a bookie on Super bowl Sunday, so spare me your shock. Innocent eyes, my ass"

"What does a bookie have to do with imprinting?"

Claire turned to a giggling Kim and Esme Cullen cleared her throat as the she-wolf smiled cheekily in apology, remembering whose house she was in. Alice handed her another dress and Paul turned towards their youngest wolf.

"So, is this thing going down tonight or what?"

Oliver answered with a coy smile. Embry and Isla were settling for a shot gun winter wedding, but the wolves were adamant about not breaking tradition and had planned a surprise bachelor outing for their pack brother.

"Hell Yeah…Quil's bringing the booze and Seth's in charge of making sure he gets there after patrols. We've got it all arranged; Leah, Jasper and Emmett are going to cover the first shift so we can all hang…"

The Alpha smiled, his mind taking a stroll down memory lane. They'd been the three amigos, and Jacob had been present for the majority of their most memorable events. The first kiss… the first time Tanya Jennings allowed Embry to cop a feel. His first heart break and surprisingly it'd been shy Embry who'd beaten them both in losing his innocence. Life was changing for them all; Embry would soon be a father and Jacob reveled in the possibility of seeing their children grow up together.

The Alpha drove his wife and child home, feeling oddly nostalgic as he showered and dressed for their night out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out with the purpose of cutting loose and welcomed the change of pace. Tonight, they were choosing to forget the responsibility placed on their young shoulders and were simply enjoying the company of one another. Even Jared and Sam had agreed to tag along for the night.

The Alpha pulled up to the bar's parking lot, picking up the familiar scents. Most of the pack was already inside and the slight slurring in Collin's words told Jacob that Old Quil's moonshine had made its appearance. Solace stood alone against one of the walls and Jacob came to stand at his side, ruffling his tousled locks and gulping down the rest of his drink. The kid was an enigma the Alpha had yet to figure out, but it was only a matter of time. Solace oozed the dominance and charisma of an Alpha male and yet Jacob never felt the antagonism that usually struck when around another dominant male.

It was quite the opposite actually; he favored his steady and observant nature and often found himself seeking his company as they worked quietly side by side in the garage. The Alpha smiled at his young wolf and Solace answered with his crooked grin. Quil was already beginning to make an ass of himself and Jacob headed towards his other childhood friend. An exuberant Seth pushed a surprised Embry through the door and the Alpha was pleased by the barely concealed emotion in his friend's eyes.

They out drank all the humans combined; the unattached wolves flirting shamelessly with the single girls out for the night. It was a night the Alpha would always think back on fondly. Jacob drove Embry home with an inebriated Quil and Seth in tow. The rest of the wolves followed closely behind, dividing into Brady and Paul's vehicles. Flashing lights came up on them abruptly and a loud voice sounded from the police's bullhorn.

"Pull over. Pull over now"

Embry met Jacob's gaze and signaled to the very drunk wolf in the back seat. Seth tried his best to straighten Quil up, as Brady and Paul maintained an appropriate distance behind, but pulled over to the side of the road as well. A female officer walked to the front of the vehicle, shining her flashlight inside to investigate.

"Step out of the vehicle sir"

Embry looked confused and squinted at the female officer.

"Why? You haven't even told us why you pulled us over"

"Embry, don't argue with her, just do what she says"

Seth was half mumbling, half ordering.

"Sir, I won't ask you again…step out of the vehicle, now"

"But I wasn't even driving"

"Melissa…" shouted the officer, "I need some back, I got a smart ass over here"

Embry turned towards his friend for help.

"Aren't you gonna fucking say anything?"

"Yeah, do as she says and get the fuck out of the car Embry. Are you trying to get us all arrested?"

Her partner walked cautiously towards the vehicle as Embry raised his hands, slowly exiting the passenger seat.

"Turn around and put your hands against the car"

The first officer shoved him roughly against the vehicle as her partner began the frisk.

"What have we got here?" She asked, groping him through the front of his pants.

"You've been a very naughty boy Embry Call"

The young wolf turned his head to the side in shock.

"How do you know my…."

Music blared from Brady's speakers and the wolves hooted and hollered, as the two women dressed in officer uniforms danced provocatively for the young wolf.

"Motherfuckers…"

Embry blushed and smiled in disbelief as the two pretty dancers gifted him with a kiss on the cheek; congratulating him on his coming nuptial. Collin forked over the payment, and winked at his pack brother. What did he expect from a pack of wolves after all? Paul watched the scene unfold through amused eyes and was strangely surprised at his lack of interest in the busty dancers. He'd enjoyed himself greatly tonight, but couldn't deny that his she-wolf had crossed his mind on more than one occasion that evening.

_His? When had he begun thinking of her as his?_ He didn't know and more importantly he didn't care because Leah _was_ his, even if she liked to pretend otherwise. Her scent was no longer hers, mixed with his woodsy aroma and that's just how he liked it. Isla was staying with the Clearwaters until her wedding day and Paul cursed under his breath, knowing he wouldn't see her until then. The dominant wolf envied his pack brother's fortune. He'd never held any desire to imprint but did begrudge the certainty that came with the bond.

Leah was a wild card, and the notion of settling down didn't have the same sour taste it once did for the young wolf. A conundrum indeed; he fed off the spontaneity that came with their relationship but couldn't deny his increasing desire to have her presence in his home. Solace, Oliver and Jared had helped with the expansions to his cabin, but the young wolves were already making plans to secure an apartment of their own. It was a subject he hadn't yet figured out how to introduce, but it weighed heavily on him.

The wolves bid their goodbyes for the night, and the next day dragged on as the pack and Cullen girls busied themselves with last minute wedding arrangements. Jacob granted Isla's few friends' entry into the reservation for the nuptials. It would be a skeleton crew patrolling during the ceremony and the Cullens had volunteered to take shifts patrolling during the reception. Tiffany Call surprised her son with her appearance and Embry greeted her with a fierce embrace.

Billy's majestic voice held everyone under his spell as he welcomed all who joined to witness the event. Embry's happiness was palpable as Jacob and Quil led Renesmee and Leah towards him. They took their place as Charlie began to lead a glowing Isla down the aisle. The bride wore an elegant sheer wedding gown, but it was the tranquility and joy in her features that truly accentuated her beauty. They spoke their own vows and Embry's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he kissed his new bride.

The La Push Recreation Hall was adorned with exquisite orchid floral arrangements, the ambience contrasting the wintery chill. It was a private celebration but it didn't damper the enthusiasm of all that gathered as the pack and Cullens joined the ecstatic couple on the dance floor. Paul congratulated the new bride with a sweet peck on the cheek and headed towards the woman that had captivated his gaze all evening. Leah donned a nude strapless gown, accenting her beautiful copper skin. The dominant wolf kissed her bare shoulder and turned her by the waist.

Leah gave him the one over, lifting her brow in appreciation of how good he looked in his suit.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered and she shook her head in disbelief.

"The party just started and we haven't even sat down to eat"

"So? There's only one thing I'm interested in tasting tonight"

His eyes were dark and full of mischief, causing a sudden heat to rise up the she-wolf's body.

"Don't I even get a dance first? I'd like to enjoy the feel of this dress for a bit longer, Paul"

She was fishing for a compliment and Paul didn't hesitate, but her ridiculous insecurities bothered him.

"It's a beautiful dress, but not as beautiful as the woman wearing it"

She smiled prettily and followed him onto the dance floor. Paul held her possessively close and placed a lingering kiss on her neck. They swayed to the sound of the music and Leah sensed many eyes on them but found she couldn't care less. Her gaze hadn't drifted over to her ex all night long and it made her feel lighter, happy even. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

Sue Clearwater clutched her son's hand as she observed the swaying pair. Seth understood the silent gesture. Leah was happy and even though he worried over their involvement, she'd made it abundantly clear that it was her risk to take. They worked…how, he didn't understand but she was happy and that was all he cared about. Leah gazed up at the besotted wolf, readying to agree to an early departure but the loud sound of broken dishes stole her attention.

Collin stood unnerved; shards of broken dishes at his feet. A young native woman stared back at him in confusion. Edward's gift allowed him the advantage and he moved as humanly possible, ushering her Alice's way. She'd come with a final bill for the floral arrangements, and the pixie quickly signed the invoice as Seth and Brady escorted a trembling Collin outside. Paul watched in amusement and chuckled at the wolf's misfortune, recognizing the young woman. She was a Soma, daughter to a Quileute who'd had success with his floral business and had since moved away from the reservation.

Paul had briefly dated her older sister Jackie during his wilder days and was well aware of her father's pretentiousness. Collin had just imprinted, but the dominant wolf knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Well… another one bites the dust"

It was a harmless comment, but the truth of it left the she-wolf unnerved. Imprinting was supposed to be a rarity and Collin was now the eighth wolf to imprint, leaving Paul, her brother, Tokola and Solace the only unattached wolves left. The odds were not in her favor. Leah smiled weakly and found a seat at her family's table, while Paul Joined Jacob outside to check on a shell shocked Collin. The young wolf felt the pull but he was fighting with the urge to go after her.

Collin was satisfied with how his life was shaping; had finally found some purpose with this new business venture and had even managed to find a nice girl he enjoyed spending time with. Why did this have to happen now? Jacob tried to appease his young wolf, quoting a line to a song he'd heard long ago. _Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans._ And it was true…Jacob was a living testament. The Alpha had once been certain that Bella was meant for him; had recently decided that he was ready to begin a family when Genevieve came along. No rhyme or reason, but he'd come to accept both and understood that there was always a greater purpose.

Paul wished the young wolf luck and offered him some Intel before excusing himself and Leah for the night. They congratulated the newlyweds one last time before making their exit. Leah removed the deathtraps on her feet and welcomed the feel of earth between her toes as she followed after her wolf. The cabin would be empty for the remainder of the evening; Paul had threatened Oliver and Solace with bodily harm if they dared step foot inside. The she-wolf settled onto his couch, enjoying the quiet and privacy the remote cabin provided.

Paul shook his head in protest and pulled her up to her feet, continuing their dance in the middle of his living room.

"You're crazy, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with my girl. Is that OK?"

Leah met his fierce gaze; it was the first time he'd called her anything of the sort and try as she might, couldn't bring herself to deny it. The belonging his words evoked shook her to the core and she leaned in for a gentle kiss. Paul was hungry, had been starving for her for days now and wasted no time in removing the beautiful garment off her curves. They weren't going to make it into his bedroom and he laid her down on his dining room table.

The she-wolf wrapped her legs around his waist and welcomed his warmth. Paul was fighting with his control; he wanted her, wanted her so bad it hurt and leaned forward for a bruising kiss. It was a violent merger, and after several encounters, their carnal desire made way for gentler hands. Paul carried her to his bed, pulling her close; their ragged breaths matching their exertion. Leah sighed tiredly, sharing her feelings of content as she left the comfort of his bed for hydration. His kitchen window provided a great view and she stared out into the darkness of the woods.

"You were smart to move out here Paul, it's so peaceful"

He took a seat at the edge of his bed, wavering with doubt, but Paul had never lived on the side of caution.

"There's always room for one more"

The she-wolf's head snapped towards him; his lupine eyes providing a clear view of her shock. Leah watched him carefully, trying to decipher his words. _Was he talking about room for the night or could he possibly be alluding to more?_ Paul could almost see the wheels inside her head turning and laughed, trying to downplay his nerves as he made his way towards her.

"You're practically here almost every day…I mean, might as well right?"

"That's not the same fucking thing and you know it. You shouldn't joke about something like that"

The determined wolf steeled his nerves.

"Who says I'm joking Leah…move in with me"

The she-wolf searched his gaze, no trace of humor anywhere.

"Paul…"

He pulled her by the hips, her body flushed against his.

"We're good together Leah. I want to make a go of it"

"Sleeping together and living together are nowhere near the same. I'm a royal bitch in the mornings"

"You don't say…" he finished with a light chuckle.

"I'm fucking serious…"

"I know…"

"You haven't seen me at my worst"

"I've come close; you're moody and you can't cook to save your life"

"I'm messy too"

Leah didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"Well it's a good thing Sol isn't. He's a regular Martha Stewart"

"And what about them? Don't you think you should talk to them first?"

"I have, they're good with it"

Leah's jaw slackened in shock. He'd talked to them…which meant he'd been thinking about it before today. Just hours prior, she'd done the same; thinking about the future of their relationship. The she-wolf didn't know what motivated her to agree. She was falling for him, she knew and Leah had never been a coward but she couldn't deny the fear creeping inside of her. She didn't want to lose him; was finally feeling she was exactly where she belonged. Would life be so cruel again? It couldn't possibly be. The she-wolf brushed her fears to the side and nodded her head, meeting his passionate kiss with her own. Tonight was for celebrations; she told herself and allowed him to lead her back to his bed. Their bed, she thought, ignoring that pesky feeling of doubt.

**Playlist**

Carry All the Weight- A Boy and His Kite

Love of Your Life-Eric Lumiere

Little Bit-Lykke Li


End file.
